Hijos de Asgard
by damablanca99
Summary: Una historia de mitología nórdica en el mundo actual. Los hermanos Karee y Daven Mattsson se fugan y descubren que pertenecen a un mundo mitológico nórdico y que su padre es el mismísimo dios del trueno, Thor. Si me sale bien esta historia será de cuatro fics con una media de treinta capítulos.
1. Prólogo

Habia nevado la noche anterior, el perfecto y blanco día de navidad.

Kendall vio como amanecía desde la ventana de su habitación. Llevaba despierto desde media noche, pero no había querido bajar al salón para dejar que "Papa Noel" pudiese comerse las galletas y la leche tranquilamente. Además, de por supuesto, dejar los regalos.

En cuanto amaneció bajo las escaleras corriendo, para encontrarse con un delicioso olor a comida flotando en el espeso aire. El plato y el vaso estaban como siempre, vacíos. Ni una sola galleta se había salvado de la horrible matanza.

- Buenos días cariño.- Le saludo su madre desde la cocina con una sonrisa alegre. La sonreí de vuelta pero mi mirada fue directa al árbol, donde descansaban un montón de paquetes envueltos en brillantes papeles de colores.

- Nada de eso campeon- río mi padre alzándole en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo. Como deseaba poder ser mayor, eso molestaba mucho. Me sentó al lado de Lady, mi hermana pequeña, que no contaba tres años y ya se sabía la norma que de sin desayunar no hay regalos. Me asombraba que, siendo tan pequeña le pudiese caber tanta comida en la boca. Parecía una pequeña ardillita pelirroja.

Termine rapidamente de comer, y fui corriendo hasta el árbol. Tenía un solo paquete, pero era con diferencia el mas grande. Lo abrí presuroso y no pude evitar soltar un gritillo muy poco digno. Ya me parecía a las niñas de mi clase, eww. Pero era justo lo que había pedido, unos patines de hockey.

Le di un beso en la mejilla a mama y a papa, incluso, de tan contento que estaba le di un beso en la frente a Lazy, quien ya estaba jugando con una muñueca pelirroja como ella. No tardo el ponerse a masticarle el brazo. Ni que fuera chocolate.

Salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a la plaza del pueblo, que en rea lidad no es mas que un pequeño descampado donde vamos a jugar. Allí estaban mis amigos, nos fuimos corriendo al pequeño lago congelado. Jugamos todo el día, para cuando nos dimos cuenta estaba ya anocheciendo. Nos iba a caer la bronca del año.

En el camino de vuelta la sombras eran alargadas y nos sobresaltabamos cada vez que un pajarillo piaba, todo era oscuro y tenebroso, misterioso y sobrenatural. Los pequeños se pusieron a bromear con los monstruos que podrían salir del bosque y comérselos a todos para intentar ocultar su propio miedo. Ojala los mayores nunca hubiesen dicho nada parecido, entonces quizás los pequeños no hubiesen gritado repetidamente, no hubiesen atraído la atención del extraño grupo que pasaba cerca y hubiesen podido ser los únicos supervivientes. Las Normas no lo quisieron así. Fueron los primeros en morir.

Saltaron de entre los arbustos, por delante y detrás del camino. Estaban rodeados. Eran altos y corpulentos de rasgos estúpidos y armados con grandes palos. Uno que rondaría lo trece años se burlo de las ropas que llevaban, al recuperarse del susto y creelos tontos e inofensivos. No río mucho, el que estaba mas cerca de el le dio con el palo en la cabeza, haciendola volar por los aires y manchando de escarlata la impoluta nieve. Fueron eliminados en silencio y sin mas contratiempos.

Encontrar el pueblo les fue relativamente facil. No había ningún otro cercano y eran pocas familias. Llenaron de horribles gritos, incluido el llanto de un bebe, que se acabo extingiendo. No encontraron el pueblo en días, cuando lo hicieron el impacto fue brutal, el segundo pueblo arrasado en Yukón, Canadá en lo que iba de mes.

- El ataque fue brutal- dijo una voz femenina entre las ruinas de lo que antaño fue un pacifico pueblecillo.

- No es coincidencia que halla habido dos- dijo otra voz con el inconfundible timbre femenino.

- oh, cállate Sigrún, desde que vinimos te has vuelto paranoica.

- Yo paranoica- grito Sigrún- mira Hilda al menos no como mas chocolate que los malditos...

-¡ Callaos, insensatas!- dijo una voz autoritaria- nos pueden escuchar oídos indiscretos.

-Sí, Olrún- dijeron al unísono.

- Vamos a estar atentas y si hay algún incidente parecido lo Investigaremos.

-Sí, Olrún.

Un estallido de luz apareció detrás de las ruinas y después volvió a reinar el silencio en aquel pueblo fantasma.

**Frase del día: La primera nevada**

** con su nívea blancura,**

** nunca fue mas pura.**

** De hierro negro mi espada.**


	2. Chapter 1

Solo quedaba un día, no tenia demasiado tiempo.

A la mañana del día siguiente tendríamos que estar a mucha distancia de alli, sino...

Era mejor no pensar en eso, si me entraba la congoja seria demasiado tarde, podría perderla, mi pequeño ángel...

- ¡Daven Mattsson!- di un brinco y la manta de la cama que estaba haciendo se cayo. Me volví para ver a la persona que me había llamado, me tranquilize al ver que no era Raphael sino Sophie. Vieja bruja, hasta tenía verruga y todo.-¿¡ Que te he dicho de bajar pronto a desayunar!?- agache la cabeza, si le respondía me castigaria, no podía permitirlo, no con lo que planeaba.-, baja inmediatamente o te arrepentiras- dijo ya mas calmada, habiendose descargado y se ajusto un grasiento mechón de pelo el el canoso moño de institutriz que tenía puesto, a juego con la bata desastrada de color negro.

No espere que me lo repitiese dos veces, baje corriendo las escaleras, cuando iba por el rellano que llevaba al comedor un voz me sobresalto. Mierda, estaba demasiado nervioso.

- No estés tan nervioso, como sigas así lo averiguaran en cuanto entres al comedor- Suspire de alivio y me gire para ver a mi pequeño ángel, un pequeño rostro de rasgos tan dulces como la miel, mas alta de lo que le corresponderia a una niñita de siete añosaños y sus ojos, mas claros que los mios, eran de un azul imposible de tan intenso, que parecían verte el alma y adivinar siempre que pensabas, lo que era cierto, no se como lo hacia, pero mi hermana siempre sabía que era lo que pensaba o lo que me preocupaba.

Nuestra madre nos había abandonado en un orfanato cuando ella apenas había nacido, la recordaba perfectamente: voz clara, bucles marrones...aunque claro, yo tenia seis años cuando nos dejo.

- Vamos- dijo el pequeño ángel, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-, no nos conviene llegar tarde.-Siempre acertaba, no se como lo hacia. La cogí de la mano y bajamos al comedor.

Descripción rápida: estaba todo echo unos zorros. En el techo se veían humedades, pues encima estaban los baños, la mesa estaba rayada por tantas generaciones de niños abandonados y a mas de una silla estaba a punto de caersele una pata. En la cabecera de la mesa estaba Raphael, con una calva incipiente y una expresión de cabreo permanente que solo se borraba cuando alguien se llevaba un niño no parecía muy agradable que digamos. Estaba mal afeitado y su camisa estaba llena de manchas de grasa.

- Ya era hora- celebro, arrastrándolas palabras. No son las nueve de la mañana y ya estas borracho, felicidades pensé.

La semana pasada lo había oído cerrar un adopción, me iban a separar de mi hermana, por eso nos fugamos. Ella era lo único que tenía, no me la iban a quitar, no mientras yo viviera al menos.

Desayunamos rapidamente y nos fuimos a hacer tareas. A mi me tocomlimpiar los baños con lejía, mientras a mi hermana le toco y a barrer el patio. Capullos. No querían que mañana pareciese demasiado cansada. Todo el día fue normal, como siempre me senté con ella, los dos aislados a los demás. Hasta la cena.

-Katherin Mattsson- dijo al final de la cena Raphael, todos lo miraron derrepente, sabían que significaban sus palabras. Mi hermana se tenso a mi lado. Era increíble como actuaba, levanto la mirada con miedo e inocencia a la vez, como si no supiese que iba a decir, con labio inferior temblando ligeramente.

-¿ Si?- pregunto con voz débil. Raphael sonrió, creyendo que la iba a coger desprevenida.

- Haz las maletas- abrió los ojos con pánico y me miro con desesperación. De mayor sería actriz- , mañana te largas mocosa.

Dicho esto salio de la sala con una sonrisa triunfal, mientras los demás nos enviaban miradas de lastima.

La acompañe a su habitación y tranquamos la puerta. Se dio la vuelta y me dirigió una mirada triunfal, con sus ojos de azul intensamente imposibles me observaban con inmensa diversión.

- ¿Lo hice bien?- pregunto con voz inocente. Tuve que contenerme para no reír, le di un beso en la mejilla, señal de que lo había echo mejor que bien. Sonrió y se sentó en su cama, mientras yo saque su mochila y empecé a guardar cosas: mantas, ropa de abrigo, ropa de repuesto...

-¿ Ya estas listo?- susurro. Asentí, saldríamos a las doce, yo cogería provisiones y ella siendo mas pequeña, se colaría en el despacho de esos dos elemetos u cogería algo de dinero. Asintió de vuelta y empezó a balancear las piernas. La mire, llevaba unos viejos vaqueros y unos tenis hechos polvo junto con una camiseta que había heredado de mi, era de los Minesotta Wilds. Recordé cuando me había escapado una vez con ella a ver un partido de hockey en el que jugaban con los New Jersey Devils. Casi nos pillaban, pero mereció la pena.

-¿ A donde vamos?- pregunto la pequeña sacándole de mis pensamientos. Me senté en la cama a su lado y le cogí la smanos.

-No lo se Karee, mientras estemos juntos basta.- Sonrió encantadoramente y me pregunto:

-¿Podemos ir a New York?- estaba poniendo sus mejores ojillos de cordero degollado. Reí entre dientes.

-¿Por qué?- dije divertido-¿Para ir a trabajar a Broadwey?- Arrugo la nariz.

- No- dijo simplemente encojiendose de hombros, bajo la mirada, mirándose los pies mientras los balanceaba- solo quedó ir a New York.

La mire curioso, hacia pocas cosas por las que no diese explicaciones, pero siempre tenía un buen motivo para todo.

-Claro, lo que tu quieras-. Pagaría millones por ver siempre esa deslumbrante sonrisa.

Termine de hacer la maleta y me fui, pero antes de salir por la puerta Mares me cogía la mano y me hizo agachar para susurrarme al oido:

-Rascate mucho los ojos, para que se pongan rojos y parezca que has llorado, parecerá mas creíble y creeme lo nececitaras- dicho esto me miro de una forma muy analítica y me dijo como si no se pudiese contradecir, aunque de todas formas era vredad-. Eres un mentiroso terriblemente malo.

Sonreí, hize lo que me dijo y salí de su habitación. Como siempre funcionó. Raphael me miro divertido y tuve que hacer un increíble esfuerzo por no romperle la cara allí mismo. Los demás me miraban con lastima. Me fiu a dormir temprano. Tendría que madrugar. Me levante a medianoche, excepto los ronquidos de mis compañeros de habitación era todo silencio, sin hacer ruido me levante y cogí la mochila, había dormido con la ropa. En medio de ese silencio sepulcral, el mas mínimo ruido resonaba como el redoble de un tambor.

Fui directo a la despensa, Karee ya se habría levantado, ella era la mas madrugadora. Me asustaba mucho que la pillasen, un paso en falso y...

Bueno, no quería imaginarmelo.

Cerré la cremallera mal diciendo hacia mis adentros por el ruido.

- Eres bobo-. Casi grito de la impresión. Detrás mio estaba mi hermanita tapándose la boca con la mano para no reír, y yo que creía que me habían pillado.

- Te voy a matar- susurré intentando parecer amenazante. Karee solo rodó los ojos moviendo los labios en un:" Ya, claro".

Salimos a todo prisa, no nos iban a pillar a esas alturas. Salimos por el jardín y atravesamos la verja, solo nos detuvimos a coger un fruto en el manzano de la entrada, volvimos la vista atras, aun era noche cerrada y en el cielo brillaban muchas estrellas, estaban a las afueras de Mineapolis, mañana irían a la ciudad y cogerían el tren a Nueva York. Le cogí la mano a Karee.

-Bueno- dije-, nos queda bastante de marcha.

Karee me sonrió y asintió. Como adoraba verla sonreír, entonces sí que parecía un pequeño ángel. Pagaría mucho por ver la cara de Raphael cuando se enterase de lo que habíamos echo, pero no era lo mas seguro. Llevaría a mi pequeño ángel lo mas lejos y rápido posible que pudiera. Dejamos deber la que había sido nuestra casa durante siete años para darnos la vuelta y observar el camino. Le di un apretón en la mano y comenzamos a caminar.

**Frase de día: No todo lo que es oro brilla, también están los diamantes.**


	3. Chapter 2

Lo primero que hizo fue pedirme ir a tomar un chocolate caliente. Era tan adorable,¿como alguien le habría podido decir que no?

Fuimos a un buen café, en medio de la ciudad, estaba relativamente limpio, y tenían un plato de bacon con huevos excelente. En menos de dos minutos Karee se había terminado su chocolate caliente y contaba con un nuevo y gran bigote, cuando se lo mencione se apresuro en quitarselo, evigual de rápido pidió otro. La camarera le sonrió divertida, era una señora entrada en años, con algunas canas pero de sonrisa jovial.

-Da gusto ver que todavía hay niños que se portan tan bien.

-Gracias- respondió Karee tímidamente pero con una gran sonrisa.

Yo también sonreí, vale que mi hermanita parecía un angelito, pero cuando quería podía ser mas traviesa que el carajo.

Así comimos, tranquila y opiparamente. Hacia mucho que no comíamos tan bien.

Dimos una vuelta por Minneapolis y fuimos a ver el estadio de hockey, desgraciadamente no había ningún partida hasta mañana y teníamos que estar bien lejos al anochecer si no queríamos tener problemas.

Fuimos a la estación, en cuanto entramos en el metro Karee arrugo la nariz, no la podía culpar, olía fatal. Todo estaba echo un desastre, había papeles tirados por todas partes y un indigente dormía en un banco. Hize una mueca de asco. Fuimos a preguntar a la taquilla por los billetes a Nueva York y nos recibió una malhumorada taquillera que apestaba a tabaco y wisky. Nos miro con cara de asco cuando vio que nos acercábamos.

-Que queréis críos.- nos espeto, soltando el humo de un cigarrcigarro en nuestra dirección.

-Queremos dos billetes de ida a Nueva York, por favor.-dije intentando parecer lo mas educado posible y poniéndome delante de Karee para que no le llegase el humo del cigarro. Había oído que era muy perjudicial para los niños pequeños. Su mirada de asco no cambio.

-No.

-¿Pero..?

-E dicho que no pedazo de niñato, si quieres ir a Nueva York ve caminando, no tenemos trenes directos imbécil.

Me enfadé y ella lo noto, algo en mi expresión debió de a sus tarlo porque retrocedió, pero entonces una gran mano se poso en mi hombro y oí a Karee tragarse un gritito. No nos había durado mucho la libertad, a ella no la tocaría, no quería que los que la fueran a adoptar vieran los golpes y se chibasen, pero a mi iba a caerme la paliza de mi vida. Grave saliba y me di la vuelta para encontrarme con un hombre mayor, un anciano, tendría sesenta años y le faltaba un ojo, la barba larga y tupida a igual que el pelo era blanca como la nieve recién caída. Miraba amenazante a la taquillera, pero me tenia cogido protectora mente por el hombro.

Mire a Karee y vi que estaba con una señora que tendría la misma edad que el, sonreía. Hacia mucho que no veia una sonrisa así, maternal. Llevaba arrugas de esas que se hacían por sonreír mucho y su expresión era amable. Cuando noto que la miraba alzo la vista de Karee para encontrarme unos ojos idénticos a los de ella.

-Creo- dijo el señor con un tono peligroso, que denotaba que estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes-, que debería tratar con mas respeto a mis nietos, señorita pues creo que ellos han sido muy educados con alguien que no lo merecía.- la manera en la que dijo alguien me heló la sangre. Pero que nos llamara sus nietos me impresionó.

El lo noto y me giño el ojo, creo, puede que simplemente parpadease.

-Si nos disculpa- dijo el señor cogiéndole mas fuerte por los hombros y llevandome a la salida del metro protectoramente. Me gire a ver como le iba a Karee y cogía a la señora de la mano como si la conociese de toda la vida. La señora parecía completamente encantada con ella, pero eso no era nuevo.

Nos llevaron a un parque, empezó a hacerme preguntas:¿Quequerian esos señores de nosotros?¿Por que eran tan amables?¿Por qué nos habnian salvado?¿Por qué nos llevaban a un parque? Me pare instantáneamente, había oído demasiadas historias de lo que algunos mayores les hacían a los niño.

Cuando el señor se dio cuenta se giro sorprendido, al ver mi expresión de desconfianza se puso a reír. Era extraña, atronadora como una trueno, pero a la vez amable y verdadera.

-¿No te días de nosotros,eh?- no espero a que contestase- Chico listo-me sonrió ampliamente, mostrándome su sonrisa colgate-, siempre mirando todas las alternativas por tu hermana pequeña. Aunque ella es mas lista que tú.

Lo mire extrañado, me volví para ver a Karee y vi su sonrisa exasperada, la que ponía cuando tenía que explicarme algo, lo que no ocurría muy a menudo pero aun así ocurría. Mire como le tenía la mano cogida con absoluta confianza a la señora, la cual me dio otra cálida sonrisa.

-Pero,¿porque nos ayudasteis? No nos conocemos.- el señor iba a responderme, pero Karee se adelantó.

-Ya lo han dicho antes, Dave- no oculte mi confusión- son nuestros abuelos.- me explico al fin.

La mire extrañado. Ella ni siquiera había conocido a nuestra madre,¿ cómo iba a saber que teníamos unos abuelos que incluso yo desconocía?

-No por parte de madre mi amor- me dijo con cariño la señora. Me enfade, solo había visto una vez a mi padre y ni siquiera me acordaba bien, y esos misteriosos abuelos aparecían de repente cuando no se habían interesado por nosotros nunca.

-¿Y se puede saber donde habéis estado metidos?-pregunte con ironía amarga. La señora lucio infinitamente triste y el enfado, pero no tanto como mi hermana.

-¡No podian, Dave!¡No les dejaban intervenir!- el hombre pareció muy sorprendido pero la mujer sonrió orgullosa y le miro como diciendo"¿lo ves?". Yo solo mire confuso a Karee.

-¿Como puedes saber eso?-ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero la volvió a cerrar, me miro frustrada y se giro hacia la señora.

-Son sensaciones, cariño-me explico la señora con una agradable sonrisa-, tu hermana aun no sabe controlar su don, aunque dudo que lo haga, al menos completamente, y eso con lo poderosa que se la nota. Incluso a mi me cuesta a veces, cielo.- consoló a mi hermana acariciandole el pelo.

-Mira, chico- me dijo mi supuesto abuelo paterno-, no tenemos mucho tiempo, y en cuanto nos vayamos se enteraran de que los vimos- le iba a preguntar de que y de quien hablaba, pero nomme dejo ni abrir la boca-. Primera regla: proteja a tu hermana, mucho, tu padre solo a tenido dos hijas, aun contando con ella-le iba a preguntar si consideraba poco dos hijas, pero tampoco ahora me dejo hablar-. Y ella no sufrió una muerte agradable que digamos- reconozco que en esta parte palidecí mortalmente-. Ya lo vas entendiendo. Segunda regla: debéis ir al norte, no al sur, al N-O-R-T-E. A una región de Canadá llamada Yukon, justo al lado de la frontera con Alaska.

-Sí-dijo mi abuela-,aún no es momento de que vayas a Nueva York y lo conoscas- dijo misteriosamente. Yo me quede confundido, ¿conocer a quien?

-Regla tres: debéis tener cuidado, solo mi mujer y las Nornas saben que os encontrareis, y ninguna piensa decirme que cosas son. Y, por ultimo, no os dejaremos solos- de la nada cogió dos maletas una pequeña y otra considerablemente grande-. Aquí tenéis provisiones y dinero, además de unos billetes de autobús para Winnipeg, eso ya os queda bastante cerca, y por ultimo y mas la cabeza hacia atrás y dio un fuerte silbido, creí que me rompería los timpanos-. Aquí están vuestros acompañantes.

Dio un paso hacia un lado y nos dejo ver dos enormes figuras. Casi grito. Dos lobos enormes se acercaron a nosotros, pero no me parecían peligrosos, me parecían buenos y amigables y por la mirada que me dio uno sabía que daría su vida por la mía. No temí cuando el mas grande de los dos se acerco a Karee, y ella lo acaricio como si lo hubiese echo toda la santa vida.

Me volví para darles las gracias, pero habían desaparecido.

-No podían estar mucho rato con nosotros, ya estuvieron demasiado.

La mire fijamente, pero la pequeña simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿A que hora sale el tren?

Me di cuenta de que era verdad, rebusque en mi maleta, hasta encontrar dos billetes. Faltaban quince minutos para que saliera el autobús.

-Mierda.

Le sonrei pidiendo perdón en respuesta a la mirada acusatoria que me lanzo.

La cogí de la mano y salí corriendo a la estación. Los dos lobos nos siguieron y fue extraño cuando el conductor no dijo nada cuando ellos también subieron al autobús, es mas ni los miró.

Me senté en la ultima fila de asientos, con Karee al lado de la ventana. Ya estábamos en rumbo de un lugar desconocido, pero juntos.

-Bueno-vacile-¿Que nombres les ponemos?- dije señalando a los lobos a los que nadie parecía ver.

-Ya tienen nombre- me dijo la pequeña ojiazul, mientras rascaba la cabeza del lobo como si solo fuese un cachorro-. El tuyo se llama Geri, el mio Freki.

Eso me dio una idea, los señores no se habían presentado, y la "abuela" había dicho que Karee era especial, muy especial.

-Oye-rezonge -¿Como se llaman nuestros abuelos?

Se giro lentamente, como si supiese que la estaba poniendo a prueba, me sentí mareado al ver que me miraba tan fijamente con esos ojos de un azul imposiblemente intenso y me dijo, como si yo fuese el niño de los dos e hiciese una pregunta de la que ya debería saber la respuesta.

-El abuelo se llama Odin, la abuela Frigg.

**Frase del día: La vida se expande o se encoge, depende de el valor que se tenga.**


	4. Chapter 3

La primera parada fue, como dijo el abuelo, una ciudad llamada Winnipeg.¿Quien podría ponerle un nombre tan estúpido a una ciudad? No lo se pero era completamente ridículo. No quedamos una noche y nos fuimos. Paso igual en Virden, Regina, Calgary y Prince George. A partir de ahí empezó a haber menos pueblos. Hacia tiempo que ibamos caminando, Karee dijo que debíamos a aprender a vivir por nuestros medios si queríamos sobrevivir en el lugar a donde nos dirigiamos. No era muy alentador.

Muchas veces le pregunte hacia donde era, siempre respondía lo mismo:"Al noroeste". Muy concreto.

Únicamente especificó cuando llegamos a Prince George. Nos dirigíamos a un lugar cercano a la frontera entre Alaska y Canadá.

Luego, de pura chiripa nos encontramos a Smithers.

Era,¿como decirlo?ah, si, el perfecto pueblo para una postal navideña. Apenas había empezado octubre y una capa de nieve cubrí todo el suelo. Nos quedamos allí todo el invierno.

Se lo que nos había dicho el abuelo, que teniamos que ir deprisa a nuestro destino,no lograba quitarme de la cabeza lo que había dicho de que otra hija de mi padre había sufrido una no-muy-agradable muerte. No dejaría que nada le pasase a Karee, además si no estaba conmigo se pasaba el día con Freki. Eso me tranquilizaba mucho.

El lunes siguiente de que llegara oficialmente la primavera, Karee me levanto de madrugada, me tapó la boca con la mano y me dijo al oído lenta y bajamente:

-Como se te ocurra hacer el mas mínimo ruido estamos muertos.

Se me congelaron los huesos hasta el cartílago. Me vestí como me decía ella por señas y salimos de la habitación.

Geri estaba excitado, lo podía notar. Seguí a Karee, que habría la marcha con Freki, yo iba detrás de ella y Geri cerraba la marcha. El aire era pesado y el silencio que había en el motel era el mas tenso que había sentido nunca.

No dude cuando mi hermanita se coló por una puerta trasera en la cocina y se escondió detrás de el horno, yo y los lobos también nos escondimos. Segundos después apareció esa sombra. Aunque las sombras se aumentasen, esa era demasiado grande como para ser de cualquier humano. Contuve la respiración cuando le dio un haz de luz que se colaba por la ventana. Un olor a podredumbre se instaló en el aire, como luego me contaría Karee. Supuse que había sido humano, había. Un pedazo de piel se le desprendía de la parte osterion del cráneo y tenia unos ojos rojos, completamente rojos, ni el blanco de los ojos ni la pupila. Paso tambaleándose cerca de mi, cuando se paro y olfateo el aire. Se empezó a acercar a mi escondite cuando algo lo detuvo. Resonó alto y claro, un metal cayendo al suelo desde el comedor, había visto como Karee tiraba un cubierto desde detrás de el horno y lo colaba con absoluta precisión en la pequeña ventana que dividía las habitaciones. Seria una de las múltiples ocasiones en las que me salvaría la vida. Se dio la vuelta y siguió con paso vacilante hasta adentrarse en el comedor.

En cuanto lo hizo, Karee se levanto sigilosamente y hecho el cerrojo a esa puerta, con señas me dijo que me levantase.

-¿Que era eso?- pregunte en susurros e intentando que mi voz no temblara mucho. Mi hermana se volvió fastidiada.

-No lo se- me espeto mientras susurraba-,¿tengo cara de Wikipedia? Simplemente lo presiento.

Volvía a parecer la misma niña confundida que en el parque, aunque algo mas cabreada. Maldije mentalmente a mis abuelos, ellos podrían ayudarnos, seguro que sabían que había sido eso, y la abuela sabía seguro que era lo que le pasaba a Karee. Pero no estaban.

Seguimos caminando sigilosamente hasta los establos. Ese pueblo tenían unos de lo mejores caballos que había visto nunca. Aunque tampoco había visto muchos caballos en mi vida, solo sabia que a Karee le volvían loca, siempre que pasaba uno lo miraba, embelesada.

-Ensilla uno.

La mire con reproche,al darse cuenta de ello se puso las manos en jarras sobre las caderas. Entonces me di cuenta de que me lo pedía porque ella no llegaba a hacerlo, era muy bajita.

Ensille el caballo, subí a mi hermana y después monté yo. Era un hermoso semental bayo con las crines color ceniza, muy alto y corpulento. Ideal para llevar a dos sobre puso muy nervioso con el olor de los lobos, pero supo controlarse.

Estuvimos así dos semanas, solo deteniendonos a comer y a comprar provisiones. No podían volver a pillarnos descuidados como la ultima vez, eso probablemente habría costado la vida de uno de los dos, pero de todas formas no había muchos pueblos donde quedarse. Lo mas extraño de todo: nadie nos pregunto adonde nos dirigimos. Simplemente nos daban comida y techo por una noche, como si supieran que no nos podíamos quedar. O ignoraban o no veían a nuestros lobos. Opto por la primera, una vez una señora se quedo muda al ver a los gigantescos cánidos, pero su expresión se volvió a normalizar rápidamente.

-Ven a los lobos-. Informe a Karee esa noche después de dejar el pueblo.

Bufó.

La mire desde la otra parte de la hoguera. Estaba mas delgada, pero supongo que yo también. Pero sus ojos no habían perdido un ápice de su asombrosa tonalidad. Tenia las manos cerca del fuego y no me miraba, tenía la vista fijada en la hoguera.

-Son como nosotros-. La mire extrañado. Elevo la vista y suspiro cansada cuando vio mi expresion. Volvió a bajar la mirada-. Muchos no se alejan de adonde nos dirigimos, prefieren estar cerca de un lugar seguro. Pero algunos, a los que los monstruos no suelen notar se va a vivir lejos.

-¿ A que te refieres a como nosotros?

-No lo se- suspiró derrotada-. Solo me lo imagino por sus reacciones: ven a Geri y Freki,no nos hacen preguntas, no parecen extrañarse de que dos niños pequeños viajen solos. Es mas hasta suele parecer que esto sea natural para ellos. Por eso lo creo.

-¿Y que somos?

Me miro, vi en sus ojos el cansancio y la confusión en un atropellado torbellino. Volvió a bajar la vista al fuego.

-No tengo la mas mínima idea.

Se tumbo sobre su saco de Dormís y miro el cielo. Seguí su mirada, era en realidad increíble, todo estaba lleno de estrellas y la luna estaba tan grande que parecía que sinalzabas tu mano podrías llegar a tocarla. Cuando volvimos vista a mi hermana, ya estaba durmiendo, usando a Freki a modo de almohada al mismo tiempo que este la rodeaba para darle calor. No recuerdo cuando me dormí, lo que si recuerdo fue cuando me levanté.

La pequeña hoguera no eran mas que frías cenizas, lo que explicaba el frío que sentía. Pero había algo mas preocupante, y que me oprimió la ta por la preocupación: Karee no estaba, tampoco Freki.

Me levante de un salto y Geri siguió mi ejemplo. Nos pusimos a buscar como locos.

-¡Karee!- gritaba una y otra vez-¡Karee, dónde estas!

Cuando llevábamos media hora así, me respondieron.

-¡Cállate, Daven! No sabemos que puede haber escuchándonos, o siguiendo nuestros pasos.

Me volví, aliviado de encontrarla. Estaba algo sonrojada, acompañada por Freki, no me di cuenta de su otro acompañante hasta un par de segundos después. Me quede de piedra: sería mas pequeño que Katherine, la piel era de un marrón oscuro, los ojos, sin pupila, y el pelo eran de un verde oscuro, por lo que se camuflaba perfectamente con el medio.

-¿Karee...?

Ella se fijo en mi expresión y como miraba a su amigo con temor. Me quito los miedos con un gesto de mano.

-Es un amigo, no nos hará daño.

-¿Nos ayudará?- pregunte esperanzado. Estaba ya cansado de la larga marcha.

Mi hermana pareció considerarlo y miró inquisitiva a su compañero. Este sonrió y asintió, para luego hablar en una extraña lengua.

-Dice que nos acompañara un trecho, hasta las orillas del lago Kluane.

-¿Kluane?- no me sonaba. Si os lo preguntáis, es que ya estaba acostumbrándome a las rarezas de mi hermana menor. Como se adelantaba a todas mis preguntas y pensamientos era una de ellas.

-Esta muy cerca de adonde vamos.

Fue una caminata relativamente corta, digo caminata porque a mi y al hombrecillo verde nos toco ir a pie. Karee tenía fiebre, mucha fiebre. No me dejaba de decir que llegariamos antes de que fuera noche cerrada, pero no me tranquilizaba. Su tos iba cada vez a peor.

Nos separamos del pequeño amigo verde cuando el sol estaba en el punto algido, nos dio unas instrucciones que mi hermana interpreto para llegar antes. El hombrecillo llamaba al lugar adonde nos dirigiamos La Casa.

Bueno, podría haber nombres que indicasen un peor augurio,¿no?:la Casa del Horror, la Mansión para Locos, Casa Cómoda para Asesinos y demás Criminales...

Pensandolo bien La Casa no pintaba tan mal, aunque podrían ponerla mas cerca de ...no sé,¿cualquier parte?

Solo pensaba cosas así para tranquilizarme, la fiebre de Karee solo empeoraba.

La luna se empezaba a alzar cuando vimos unas luces, nos movimos entre los arboles y vislumbramos un pequeño pueblo.

-¡Hola!¿Hay alguien?- grite.

No fue hasta que vi la cara de mi hermana cuando me di cuenta de mi estupidez. Enorme estupidez como diría ella.

Me dieron un golpe en la nuca, pero Geri no hizo nada, quizás pensaba que me lo merecía. Al contrario que Freki, que gruñía con maldad a todo aquel que se intentaba acercar al pequeño culto que caballo y ,claro, siendo el lobo tan alto como el caballo y mas corpulento, se lo pensaban antes de acercarse .Me volvieron a golpear en la nuca antes de poder darme la vuelta y todo se volvió negro.

**Frase del día: A quien das tu secreto das tu libertad.**


	5. Chapter 4

_** Se agradecen todos los comentarios.**_

Poco a poco fui recobrando la conciencia, y cuanta mas conciencia recuperaba, mas me daba cuenta del peso que tenia encima y,por desgracia ya sabia de donde venia ese peso, o mas correctamente, de quien.

Abrí los ojos y allí estaba, un lobo acostado encima mio. Había cogido esa maldita manía durante el viaje. Lo baje de un empujón del que aparentemente no se dio ni cuenta, pues siglo tan tranquilamente durmiendo en el suelo.

Me incorpore y acto seguido me arrepentí del movimiento tan brusco que había echo, pues un dolor agudo me traspaso la cabeza y al llevarme la mano a la nuca me llene los dedos de sangre. Entonces recordé todo lo ocurrido. Mire a mi alrededor, estaba en una instancia bien iluminada, a pesar de no tener ninguna ventana, con el suelo de una madera oscura y las paredes de piedra creaba un, muy a mi pesar, aire acogedor contrastado con las camas de tela blanca, aunque mas que cama eran una especie de hamacas. A un lado de la estancia había un enorme armario, con unas hierbas colgadas secándose y, por lo que se veía en una mesa cercana, debía de estar lleno de vendas.

Al fin encontré lo que andaba buscando, una diminuta figura que fácilmente se podría perder entre la montaña de pelo gris en la que estaba apoyada, la cual ocupaba dos camillas, ambas de tamaño considerable.

Sin hacer caso de las quejas de mi dolorido cuerpo, me hacer que a ella. Freki apenas si se molesto en soltar un pobre gruñido y entreabrir los ojos dorados. Pedazo de holgazán. Pero bueno, mejor era eso a que se acostase encima de mi hermana.

Tenia mejor aspecto, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre, que había bajado por lo que note, llevaba una batita blanca y alguien la había lavado, cepillado y trenzado los cabellos rubios. Tenía mucho mejor aspecto que antes.

-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?

Me dí la vuelta, sorprendido, para encontrarme a una chica de unos diez años. Era delgada y no mucho mas alta que Karee a pesar de ser mayor que ella, con unos salvajes rizos rojos y unos profundos ojos de color verde intenso. Podría ser pequeña, pero tenía una postura intimidante. Llevaba una larga daga al cinto.

-Em...

La pequeña en arco las cejas.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa Linnae?

En ese mismo instante aparecieron dos muchachos detrás de la niña, ambos deberían de tener mi edad. Uno, tan alto como yo pero con el pelo de un rubio mas oscuro y los ojos de un ámbar también oscuros, tenía una expresión aviesa. El otro sonreía jovial, algo mas bajo que su compañero, con un lacio pelo anaranjado y unos ojos verdes de mirada amistosa.

-Linnae- dijo el pelirrojo, aun sonriente-, sera mejor que vallas a buscar a Yorick.

La niña asintió y se fue, no sin antes volverme a mirar amenazante. Vale...

-Hola- dijo el pelirrojo en un tono jovial-, mi nombre es Kristof, hijo de Forseti y mi compañero es Fedric, hijo de Ull.¿Cuales son tu nombre y tu ascendencia?

Lo mire confundido, ¿ascendencia?

El alto, Fedric, bufó.

-Te lo dije, no saben nada.

Kristof se encogió de hombros.

-Ya aprenderán, como todos.

-Con ascendencia se refieren a nuestro padre o madre, Daven- me di la vuelta precipitadamente, Fedric que se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta dio un traspié y casi se cae de culo. Kristof pareció sorprendido. Karee estaba tranquilamente sentada, con la cabeza de Freki apoyada en el regazo mientras la acariciaba y su mirada de azul intenso taladraba a los chicos-. Esta es La Casa,¿no?

Ahora si parecían sorprendidos, pero antes de que pudiesen responder una voz hablo desde detrás de Fedric.

-Exacto, pequeña.

De nuevo Fedric casi se cae de culo por la impresión, pero se aparto de la puerta, dejando pasar a un chico bajito y a cinco mujeres de unos veinticinco, treinta años.

A pesar de su estatura, el chico debía de ser bastante mayor, pues una tupida aunque pequeña barba le cubría el rostro, el pelo era negro como ala de cuervo y unos intensos ojos azul claro ma devolvían la mirada, aunque fue solo un instante antes de fijarlos en mi hermana pequeña, la cual le devolvía una mirada retadora, lo cual le pareció sorprender y divertir a partes iguales. Las mujeres eran mas serias, todas de pelo rubio dorado y ojos azul oscuro, eran realmente muy altas y se notaba que solían hacer ejercicio. Había una que parecía la jefa e iba delante de las demás.

La pequeña pelirroja de antes volvió a aparecer, respirando agitada mente por la carrera, aunque eso no le impidió volver a mirarme amenazante. Miro curiosa a Karee, la cual le devolvió la mirada un instante, antes de volver al duelo de miradas. El pelinegro sonreía divertido.

-Vuelve a sentarte muchacho- me sorprendió que me hablase la jefa de las mujeres. Frunció el ceño-. Acaso eres sordo muchacho, sientate.

No dude en acatar la orden, esto me daba mala espina y no me gustaba un pelo el tono de las señoras. Al parecer notaron mi recelo porque dos de ellas me sonrieron de manera afilada.

-¿Como sabes tu eso, niña?

La jefa de las mujeres le dedicaba una mirada que helaría el tuétano a quien la recibiese, mi hermanita ni se inmuto. Ante eso todos parecieron sorprenderse, pero mientras Kristof, Fedric y Linnae parecían escandalizados, las demás mujeres estaban divertidas y el barbudo pelinegro evaluaba a Karee comomsi fuese un examen de vida o muerte. Esto, valga la redundancia, no me gustaba un pelo.

-¿Acaso la sordera...?

-No tengo sordera- la interrumpió Karee. Ahora si se escandalizaron todos-. Y mi hermano tampoco. Se que este lugar se llama La Casa porque lo llevamos oyendo todo el santo camino.

La mujer se rió y miro a Karee sumamente divertida. Se volvió a sus compañeras.

-La pequeña tiene agallas.

-Tengo nombre,¿ sabes?- le espetó-. Yo soy Karee y mi hermano es Daven.

La mujer paso entonces su mirada hacia mí muy atentamente. Asintió como si se hubiese visto que era verdad algo que pensase.

-Me llamo Olrún, estas son mis compañeras Hilda, Sigrún, Sváva y Brynhildr.

Por cada nombre fue asintiendo una señora, las miradas variaban, desde molestia a una escasa simpatía y de aceptación a una levísima sorpresa. Cuando acabó de decir los nombres se volvió al pelinegro.

-Guíalos, enseñales como es esto y diles que son- dijo Olrún.¿Que somos? Fue a la puerta con sus compañeras siguiéndola y justo antes de salir se dio la vuelta-. Ah, se me olvidaba. Adjudicarles también una habitación individual. Que te ayuden.

Dijo esto ultimo señalando a los tres atentos espectadores. Kristof no cambio su sonriente expresión, y su compañero tampoco cambio esa expresión hosca, solo la niña parecía ahora más alegre.

-Muy bien- dijo el pelinegro. Me estaba cansando de llamarle así-. Mi nombre es Yorick y soy hijo de Tyr. Linnae, mientras les voy explicando cambia los vendajes y dale a...Karee,¿no?- mentía, había observado demasiado a mi hermanita para no saber su nombre-. Bien dale algo para la fiebre y no escatimes con la hidromiel.

No lo termino de decir y la pequeña se puso con la venda de mi cabeza, si bien no era muy delicada yo tampoco me quejé, me interesaba mas lo que iba a decir Yorick.

-Bien- dijo en tono aburrido, de quien a dado muchas veces la misma charla-¿Que sabéis de la mitología nórdica?

Se debió notar mi desconcierto, pero Karee y Kristof acudieron en mi rescate.

-Thor el dios del trueno, Odin el rey de los dioses y Loki el dios de las travesuras- dijo mi pequeña.

-Cierto- corroboró Kristof-, últimamente están mas de moda debido a Marvel, pero no es solo eso. Y Loki es mucho peor que solo las travesuras- añadió esto ultimo despeinándo a mi hermana, que le dedico una mirada asesina.

-Sí- confirmo Yorick-, esos son algunos de nuestros dioses.

Lo mire fijamente.

-"Nuestros dioses"- remarqué.

-O padres- añadió Fedric, completamente divertido-. Depende de a quien te refieras.

-Habláis de ellos como si fuesen reales- tercié. Me miraron fijamente antes de romper a reír. Di la vuelta para mirar a mi hermana, que al lado de Linnae, demasiado ocupada riendo, los miraba a todos seria y callada. Antes de poder preguntar, Yorick volvió a hablar.

-Yo soy hijo de Tyr, dios de la victoria en combate. Kristof es hijo de Forseti, dios de la amistad, los juicios y la paz. Fedric aquí presente es hijo de Ull, dios del combate cuerpo a cuerpo y los patines de nieve y, por ultimo pero no por ello mas importante esta Linnae, que es hija de Eir, la diosa de los curanderos, un arte que solo pueden aprender las mujeres.

Me quede en estado de shock, pero Karee no lucia tan impresionada, tan solo miraba a todos fijamente.

-Os divierte vernos confundidos-. Dijo Karee, no era una pregunta.

-Tu no pareces tan confundida- replico Yorick. Ella solo se encogió de hombros mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Freki.

-Bien- continuo Yorick levantándose. Señalo a Kristof y a Fedric-. Enseñadles esto:actividades, baños, comedor y sala de entrenamientos. Luego se les asignara un dormitorio.

Dicho esto se levanto y se fue con zancada larga y decidida. Los otros también se levantaron. Karee yo no fuimos menos. Linnae nos intentó seguir pero fue disuadida por Fedric. Le saco la lengua, le enseño el dedo corazón y se fue corriendo de vuelta a la enfermería.

Kristof rió, unas carcajadas fuertes y divertidas que no pudieron menos que hacerme sonreír.

-Bueno,¿que queréis ver primero?

**Frase del día: Cara de inocencia no significa falta de experiencia.**


	6. Chapter 5

No supe que responderle.

-Bueno- empezó Karee, que iba detrás de nosotros y seguida celosamente por Freki-, ¿que tal si nos termináis de explicar todo eso de los dioses?

-Buena idea- sonrió Kristof-. Por cierto,¿cuantos años tienes?

Ella fruncido en ceño.

-¿No te han dicho nunca que es de mala educación preguntarle eso a una chica?- pregunto Fedric con sorna.

Kristof y yo nos pusimos a reír, mientras mi hermanita fruncía el ceño intentando captar el chiste.

-Lo que sea- acabo murmurando con frustración, provocando mas risas.

Nos explicaron de los dioses, y reconocí los nombres de Frigg y Odín, que dijeron que eran nuestros abuelos. Lo mala es que tenían muchos hijos como para tratar de adivinar quien era nuestro padre, y cuando fui a contar nuestro encuentro con ellos me acalló una mirada de Karee. Si ella no quería contarlo sus razones tendría.

Nos explicaron todo ese rollo de que el panteón nórdico se había movido por distintos países, estando siempre donde su influencia era mas fuerte.

También hablamos del problema del olor, que atraía a monstruos y criaturas no deseadas.

-¿Tan mal olemos?-bomeé. Ellos se rieron e incluso Karee sonrió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, por eso vamos armados.- dijo Fedric.

-Sí, ya lo había notado.

Era verdad, no solo Linnae a la que había visto con una daga a la cadera iba armada. Nos habíamos encontrados con unos pocos que nos miraban con curiosidad, dos llevaban hachas, uno martillo y otro una espada tan largo como mi altura y de un palmo de ancho. También Kristof, con dos dagas y Fedric con un hacha colgando del cinto.

-Las armas mas comunes eran las hachas y los martillos, pues eran fáciles de hacer, también suele haber dagas, todos solemos tener alguna por si hay que acercarse mucho al adversario. Las espadas son muy raras al igual que las armaduras, pues costaba hacerlas. Normalmente solíamos protegernos con muchas capas de pieles y cuero endurecido.- Fedric decía todo esto con los ojos brillantes, como si no hubiese una cosa mas maravillosa en el mundo que un arma.

Así que la siguiente parada fue la armería. Me negé a que Karee entraba, pero mientras yo hacia esto, ella se coló por detrás y entro.

¿Acaso le era tan dificil hacerme caso?

-Vaya.- susurro mi hermanita con voz queda.

No pude refutar ese "vaya".

Jamas de los jamases me habría imaginado un cuarto tan llena de armas: hachas, martillos, unas pocas espadas, muchos puñales y cuchillos, lanzas,,arcos con sus carcaj llenos de flechas y grandes escudos de madera bordeados con metal y con un pequeño circulo de este en el centro. Era realmente impresionante.

Karee fue hacia donde estaban los cuchillos, cuando intente pararla, Freki se puso en medio, mirando con curiosidad lo que hacía mi hermana. Kristof me puso una mano en el hombro y me sonrió.

-Entiendo que quieras proteger a tu hermana pequeña, pero debe aprender a defenderse y para eso debe escoger un arma.

-No podrás protegerla siempre.-añadió Fedric, lanzándome por primera vez una mirada que no era, al menos completamente, de desagrado.

-Ni falta que hace.- replico ella con el ceño fruncido.

Sonreí. Tozuda hasta el infinito y mas allá.

Intente coger varias armas, pero con ninguna me sentía cómodo. Estaban echas de un metal extraño, de un gris blanquecino.

-Están echas de Eregishjalmur, el acero que utilizan los dioses en sus armas.- me informo Fedric al ver mi curiosidad.

-Vaya nombre.- mascullo Karee.

Tenia el ceño profundamente fruncido, de resto su rostro no mostraba nada. Ella tampoco había encontrado ningún arma que le gustase o con la que se sintiese cómoda, por mucha ayuda que Kristof le diese.

-Bueno- dijo harta de la armería después de un rato-.¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí todo la santa vida?

Compartí una mirada con los chicos, y sentí la chispa de la amistad.

-No- repuso Kristof, siempre sonriente-. Vamos a ver si Skylar término.- dijo mirando a Fedric. Este asintió.

-¿Quien es Skylar?- pregunté.

-Nuestro compañero de habitación.- respondió Fedric.

-Si,- continuo Kristof- normalmente suele haber cuatro por habitación, pero nuestro otro compañero...- hizo una mueca.

-Bueno- replico Fedric, encogiendose de hombros-, ya no dejara la ropa sucia tirada por el suelo.

Abrí los ojos como platos, mientras Kristof miraba amenazante a su amigo.

-Algo de respeto por los muertos- dijo en tono amargo. El solo se encogió de hombros.

Me quede algo atrás, con Karee.

-Están fatal,¿como habrá muerto ese compañero?

Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-No es cuestión de estar bien o estar mal, así son ellos. La debilidad no existe, porque a la mínima que te muestres débil...bueno,- añadió sonriendo- como dijo Fedric: ya no dejaran la ropa sucia en el suelo.

Me conmocioné, vale que solía decir cosas por el estilo, pero nunca había sido tan directa. Al ver mi mirada sorprendida se encogió de hombros.

-Así son ellos, y nosotros somos como ellos.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Yo no soy como ellos.- Karee se paro de golpe y me miro analíticamente.

-Aquí no hay termino medio, Daven. O eres fuerte o eres débil, y ya sabes lo que les pasa a los débiles.

No tuve tiempo a replicarle, Kristof nos interrumpió.

-Eh- dijo rodeandome el hombro con el brazo-, no os quedéis atrás o os perderéis, aquí es muy fácil.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó mi hermanita.

-Por qué estamos bajo tierra, hay muchos túneles.- notó el desconcierto de mi hermana y sonrió. Ella volvió su rostro impenetrable, jamas se podría saber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza-. Aquí siempre hace frío, pero hay un nivel en la tierra donde la temperatura siempre es la misma,da igual lo que pase fuera.

-Así que - continuó Kristof-, nosotros aprovechamos eso y hacemos casa enterradas en colinas de tierra, por ejemplo. Aquí los inviernos son horrible, ya lo averiguareis. Lo de estar bajo tierra ayuda.

Entonces entramos en una sala: estaba fantásticamente iluminada, una gran chimenea calentaba el ambiente. Estaba llena, delante de la chimenea, encima de una piel de animal, estaban jugando unos niños pequeños. Todo era cálido y acogedor, las conversaciones y risas inundaban el aire, en el que había un dulce olor a miel.

Todas las conversaciones pararon cuando nos vieron.

Se nos quedaron mirando, como si fuésemos extraterrestres o, una nueva y rara especie. Entonces entraron los lobos.

Uno que estaba en una de las mesas al fondo se atragantó y sus compañeros le tuvieron que golpear la espada. Los mayores entraban nerviosos, evaluando la situación y si los mas niños corrían peligro. Lo que pasa, es que estos pequeños no opinaban lo mismo sobre los lobos. Como si todo fuese normal, Geri fue junto a la chimenea y se acostó en la piel. Vago, pensé, te pasas todo el santo día durmiendo.

En cuanto lo hizo, una niña, con una preciosa trenza pelirrojo oscuro y encantadores ojos grises se le acercó. La niña no tendría mas de seis años. Cuando vieron que la pequeña se acercaba mucho cogieron el mango de su arma. Observe que la mayoría de los que lo habían echo se parecían a la niña.

Entonces Karee entro en acción.

Caminó hasta la chimenea, como si esta fuese su casa y la conociese de todo la vida, le hizo una senté a Freki para que se echase en el suelo. Al hacerlo todos se calmaron. Casi les da algo cuando el mas grade, de la altura de un caballo y mas corpulento dio un paso al frente. No fueron pocos los suspiros de alivio cuando se echo al suelo como un cachorrillo, pero bostezo, enseñando todos los dientes. Y no fueron menos las miradas de asombro cuando el descomunal lobo obedeció a una niña.

Pero Karee no les hacía caso a ellos. Miraba fijamente a la niña de ojos grises.

-¿Quieres acariciarlos?- la inmensa sonrisa que tuvo por respuesta fue suficiente.

Cogió a la pequeña de la mano y la llevo al Freki. Con la mano de la niña cogida aun en la suya fue acariciando a su lobo, al poco la niña le estaba acariciando volvió a bostezar.

-¿Como te llamas?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Katherine, pero prefiero Karee.- respondió sonriendo. La niña le sonrió de vuelta.

-Yo soy Maija.

Después de eso todo el mundo soltó el aliento que había estado reteniendo. Todo el mundo se relajó.

Los niños fueron corriendo, abandonando todo juguete para acariciar a los lobos, incluso hubo algún valiente de los mayores que se atrevió.

-¡Kristof, Fedric!- gritó una voz.

Avanzaba hacia nosotros un chico de mi edad, con el pelo largo en una trenza y una perilla de un rubio rojizo, era alto y esbelto. Al ver sus ojos casi suelto un gritillo. Tenia los ojos de Karee.

El chico rodeo a nuestros guías por los hombros con ambos brazos. Fedric puso mala cara.

-Hola, Skylar- saludo, alegre como siempre, Kristof, pero quitándose el brazo de su amigo del hombro-. Te presento a Daven y a Karee.

-Sí,- río el chico mirándonos analíticamente a mi a mi hermana, que había regresado a mi lado, dejando a Freki con los niños- todo el mundo habla de los recién llegados. Ya veo que son nietos del viejo, eso reduce las posibilidades de quien sea su padre. Llevan a Geri y Freki, por lo que deben ser hijos de...

-No sabemos ni sabremos quien es su padre hasta que los reclamen, Skylar- interrumpió Fedric, cortamente-. Y por el amor de los dioses, deja de llamar viejo a Odín, no me extrañaría que un día acabases convertido en rana.

-O en babosa platanera.- aportó mi hermana. Fedric le sonrió.

-Ves, hasta ella tiene mas sentido común que tú- señalo un divertido Kristof-. Y eso que se acaba de enterar.

Skylar hizo un puchero.

-Sois mas malos que un dolor de muelas.

Karee rió.

-¡A cenar!- nos interrumpió una voz. Nos dimos la vuelta para ver a una de las Valkirias.

Nos rro por un segundo y volvió a entrar por donde había venido, todo el mundo se levantó y los lobos vinieron con nosotros, acompañados por Maija, a la que Karee dio la mano.

-Bueno- dije animado, hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía-, a comer.

Los chicos rieron.

-Sí,- río Skylar- y a morir. A menos que cocine Brynhildr olvídate de volver a querer comer en mucho tiempo.

**Frase del día: no es mas feliz el que mas tiene, sino el que mas ríe.**


	7. Chapter 6

La cena fue bastante tranquila, y muy normal, si efectuamos que todos nos miraban a mi y a Karee.

Ella directamente los ignoraba, parecía que para ella solo existíamos: Kristof, Fedric, Skylar y Maija. El resto no existía.

Ojala pudiera hacer eso, pensé, como si nadie existiese.

De resto se estaba bien, hablamos y reímos, la pequeña Maija me caía muy bien, me alegraba que Karee tuviese por fin una amiga. Pero al final de la cena cuando nos levantabamos, y la ví.

Era la chica más hermosa que había visto nunca, unos hermosos bucles dorados le enmarcaban el rostro de rasgos finos y con ojos de un verde intenso. Podía ser bajita, pues ya me había fijado que algunos aquí eran muy bajos y otros muy altos, pero tenia una forma curvilínea. Entonces levantó la mirada, se fijo en mi y sonrió.

Me sonroje hasta la punta de las orejas.

-¿Que pasa, Daven?- di un respingo cuando oí su voz, y me volví para mirar a mi hermana.

-Nada, ¿por?

Entonces ella frunció el ceño y meneó la cabeza, como si rechazase una idea.

-Por nada, curiosidad.

Y llegó el.

-Hola, espero que hayáis disfrutado de la cena.

Yodric se puso delante nuestro y nos observó.

-Sí- contesté educadamente-, estaba todo delicioso.

Asintió como si ya se esperase la respuesta y alzó una mano. Todas las conversaciones pararon para fijar la vista en él. Se subió a la mesa.

-Buenas noches a todos. Como ya sabréis, por los hijos e hijas de Sjofr y Hnoss, supongo, que han llegado a nosotros dos novatos.

Nos hizo una seña.

Lo mire confundido y se oyeron risas a nuestro alrededor.

Kristof me iba a decir algo, pero alguien me cogió de la mano. Mi hermana me guió hasta la mesa y se subió a ella. Cuando Freki intento imitarla, lo señalo fungiendo el ceño y este se sentó, obediente. Cuando subí yo también a la mesa, Yorick prosiguió.

-Hoy damos la bienvenida a los hermanos Mattsson, Daven y Katherine, no han sido reclamados. Tratadlos bien, pues ahora forman parte de la familia.

Al terminar esto, todo el mundo golpe la mesa con las manos hasta que Yorick volvió a levantar la mano pidiendo silencio.

-Y ahora al salón o hacer los quehaceres que correspondan a cada cual. Las luces se apagan a las diez.

Dicho esto, como si fuese una es cena ensayada con esmero, todo el mundo se fue en pequeños y organizados grupos de cuatro. A mi y a Karee, nos cogió Yorick por el brazo y nos guió hasta donde esperaban Kristof, Fedric y Skylar. Los lobos nos siguieron, abriendo la marcha. Fuimos bastante rápido.

Al llegar a ellos, Yorick le susurro algo en el oído a Kristof y este asintió, nos sonrió y se fue. Le seguímos.

-Bueno,- rió- tenéis suerte de que hoy haya cocinado Brynhildr.

-Pero mañana al almuerzo cocina Sváva.- se lamentó Skylar.

Todos reímos.

Todos menos Karee. La miramos extrañados.

Tenía otra vez esa mirada perdida, como cuando habíamos estado en el parque. O, mas recientemente en el comedor, cuando me había preguntado si pasaba algo. Parecía preocupada, inquieta.

-¿Estas bien, Karee?- preguntó Fedric con amabilidad.

Ella pareció sorprenderse, como si hubiese esperado que estuviésemos demasiado ocupados entre nosotros como para prestarle atención a ella.

Sonrió.

-Si, perfectamente, solo estoy algo cansada por todo esto.

-Tranquila- canturreo Skylar, poniéndole la mano en el hombro a mi hermana-, es normal. Ya veras como mañana por la mañana estas mucho mejor.

-Cierto- corroboro Kristof-, los chocolates calientes suelen ayudar.- añadió guiñándole un ojo a Karee. Ella solo sonrió cansada.

-Bueno, aquí esta vuestra habitación.- dijo Skylar, haciendo grandes aspavientos en señal de la puerta que teniamos delante. Era bastante cómico.

-Estaréis vosotros solos en esta habitación hasta que os reclamen.

-Si, cuando vuestro padre se deje caer os asignaran un grupo, como a todos.

-O madre.

Todos la miramos extrañados. Ella solo observaba fijamente a Skylar, con la cabeza de Freki apoyada en el hombro.

-No hemos dicho nada sobre si es nuestra madre la mortal de la pareja o no. Ni siquiera nos habéis preguntado de donde somos,¿ como vais a saber cual de nuestros padres es el mortal y cual el dios?

Tenía razón, no nos habían preguntado nada. Skylar sonreía en una disculpa.

-Tengo diversas hipótesis.

-Compartelas, pues- replico ella afiladamente.

-Mañana, si acaso- interrumpió Kristof-. Ahora a descansar.

Mi hermana no se hizo esperar. Le lanzo una ultima mirada a Skylar y entro en la habitación con el descomunal lobo pisándole los talones.

-Tu hermanita es muy inteligente- dijo Kristof en un tono que no pude descifrar. Su mirada también era misteriosa.

-Siempre ha sido muy despierta.

-Se le nota- rió Skylar.

Les dije las buenas noches y entre. Mi pequeño angelito ya dormía suavemente, utilizando al lobo como almohada. Mire desconfiado a Geri.

-Si me acuesto, ¿te pondrás encima mío otra vez?

Solo alterno la mirada entre yo y la cama.

Bufé, de todas las formas lo iba a hacer. ¿Que mas daría?

Me tire a la cama sin mucha ceremonia e, inmediatamente, Geri se subió y apoyo su cabezota en mi pecho.

&%&

Desperté poco a poco. La modorra me impedía abrir los ojos completamente.

Finalmente los abrí, buscando las ya familiares sombras del bosque, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando recordé todo lo que había pasado. Sonreí ante la expectativa de despertar a mi hermanita en un lugar mejor, verla sonreír mas a menudo, verla jugar al hockey y disfrutar de la vida. Mire hacia su cama.

No estaba.

-¡Me cago en...!

Me tape la boca de forma mecánica, la mirada que me echaría si me oía soltar ese tipo de vocabulario no seria precisamente agradable. Maldije para mis adentros y me levante, tirando al lobo al suelo, en el que siguió durmiendo plácidamente, aunque me soltase un gruñido.

Me vestí para salir corriendo en busca de mi hermana. Si lo que nos habían dicho los chicos ayer era cierto, aquí seria muy fácil perderse, teniendo en cuenta sus dimensiones y el echó de estar bajo tierra.

Los chicos. Me recorrió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral. El ultimo rato de anoche habían estado muy raros, Kristof con una mirada indescifrable, Skylar con su sonrisa misteriosa, diciendo tener sospechas sobre quien es mi padre. Bueno, Fedric no había estado muy cambiado, siempre con ese gesto adusto.

Negué con la cabeza. Ya luego me contarían que pasaba.

Termine de vestirme y le di un toquen con el pie a Geri. Este solo gimió y se tapó los ojos con las patas delanteras.

-Vamos, levanta- le regañe-.¿ Que clase de protector se supone que eres, pedazo de vago?

Esto termino de espabilarle. Se puso en pie de un salto y me gruño.

-Vale, fiera- rió una voz desde la puerta.

Sonreí al ver como Skylar estaba apoyado en el marco con una sonrisa sarcastica. Kristof y Fedric le acompañaban.

-¿No se supone que te obedecía?- inquirió un divertido Kristof.

-Ojala, es Freki el que se pasa el día obedeciendo a mi hermana. A veces me pregunto si ese lobo estará enamorado de ella.

-Probablemente- se carcajeó Fedric.

-Pobrecito- se lamento Skylar, negando con la cabeza-. Hasta los lobos están dominados por las mujeres.

-Hablando de mujeres,¿y Karee?- dijo Kristof.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No lo se, cuando me levante ya no estaba. Esta cogiendo la mala costumbre.

-¿Mala costumbre?- pregunto curioso Kristof mientras recorríamos los pasadizos con el lobo en la retaguardia.

-Si, el día en el que llegamos al pueblo ese cuando me desperté ella no estaba.

-No me extraña que tuviese tanta fiebre.- apunto Fedric.

-Sí, la verdad a veces me pregunto que le pasa a mi hermanita en la cabeza.

-Al parecer no res el único- rió Skylar señalando un grupo de gente que rodeaba algo en la sala de entrenamientos. Casi grite como una niña al ver que era.

Karee, Karee peleando contra una de esas valkirias, cuerpo a cuerpo. Después del susto inicial, vi que mi hermanita no lo estaba haciendo tan mal, teniendo en cuenta que se enterado de su herencia el día anterior. En la multitud se oían los gritos de apoyo a Karee. Incluso Skylar y Fedric estaban gritando en apoyo a ella, vi a Maija en primera fila con unas amiguitas pelirrojas, una de las cuales reconocí como Linnae.

-Ohhhh- fue el grito común ciando mi hermana acabo inmovilizada en el suelo.

-Nomlo!ha echo nada, nada mal- dijo Kristof. No pude evitar hincharme de horgullo como un pavo.

-Karee es la mejor.

-Sí, ni a los once años podía con Sigrún de esa manera- reconoció un asombrado Fedric.

Me sonprendi, mi hermana podía ser grande para su edad, pero si en este momento Fedric y yo teniamos la misma edad y me sacaba palmo y medio, no me quiero imaginar como era de pequeño comparado con mi hermana.

La llamada Sigrún rió, una risa atronadora pero alegre que me recordó algo. Ayudo a levantarse a Karee y le palmeó el hombro, luego miro a la multitud.

-¡Asi deberíais luchar todos a esta edad! Y eso que no a recibido entrenamiento- miro por el rabillo del ojo como Freki se había unido a mi hermana y se restregaba contra ella, amenazando con tirarla al suelo-. Será una buena guerrera, y sera muy interesante verla evolucionar.- masculló, esta vez para si, aunque lo oímos todos-.¡Venga gandules! ¡Al comedor y después quiero aquí!

Después de eso, todo el mundo se dispersó. Karee paseó su mirada por la estancia y al vernos sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia nosotros.

-Hola.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿como podía darme un susto de muerte y luego aparecer tan tranquila? Se dio cuenta de mi mirada asesina, porque suspiro pesadamente.

-Oh, Daven, ya sabes como eres durmiendo. No podría haberte despertado ni al encender una motosierra, así que salí con Freki- miro a Kristof-. No fue tan difícil encontrar el comedor, a pesar de lo que dijiste sobre perderte.

-¿Y lo de luchar con Sigrún?- preguntó un divertido Fedric. Se encogió de hombros.

-Al ver que todavía no había nadie fui a la sala de entrenamientos y allí nos encontramos.

-¿Y eso fue...?- le inquirió Kristof.

-Hará media hora- respondió con total simpleza. Casi me desmayo.

-Bueno,- rió Skylar- después de tanto ejercicio te hará falta reponer fuerzas.

&%&

Recordé todo el día lo que había dicho mi hermana sobre que los débiles no sobrevivían.

Bueno, recordar... Mas bien me _hicieron recordar._

Fui a clases de esgrima con los chicos y, aunque me preocupe mucho, se llevaron a Karee a entrenar con los de su edad. Luego me alegre de ello, aun le faltaría mucho, mucho para estar tan machacada como yo.

Luego hubo hockey, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, tiro con arco y atender a los caballos.

Si algo de esto os suena bien, os invito a que vengáis a hacerlo con las Valkirias. Vale mujeres guerreras, pero se pasaban mucho.

Por fin llegó la cena. Al menos ahora no cocinaba Sváva.

Al llegar al comedor no vimos a nadie sentado; todos estaban de pie con expresión interrogante, mirando a Yorick, que estaba encima de la mesa, y a las Valkirias. No las conocía mucho, pero no solían tener los rostros tan serios.

Busqué a mi hermana. Estaba sola en una esquina, pálida como un fantasma. Su expresión era aterrorizada.

Me paralize debía de ser algo muy serio para hacerla palidecer, entonces vi sus ojos: eran azules.

No, no el típico azul de ella. Azul intenso, los tenia total y completamente azules, ni pupila ni nada.

-¿Karee?- pregunté. Varios se dieron cuenta de la angustia de mi voz y se dieron la vuelta.

Por suerte ella cambió justo a tiempo. Se giró y me miro totalmente sorprendida. Los chicos llegaron a mi lado.

-¿Karee, estas bien?- preguntó Fedric, preocupado al verla tan pálida.

-Sabía que no debería de haber entrenado hoy, después de un catarro tan fuerte solo podía ir a peor.- se lamento Kristof, amargamente.

-No es el catarro, estoy bien.

-Pero...- repuse, aun conmocionado.

-Estoy bien- repitió ella con ferocidad.

Todos la miramos preocupados, nos miramos y la volvimos a mirar. No la creíamos.

Alguien aclaró la garganta.

-Si al fondo os calláis, quizás pueda decir lo que tengo que decir.- dijo Yorick, mirándonos a nosotros. Me sonroje.

**Frase del día: Gato viejo no juega con su presa.**

**&%&**

**Intentare hacer todos los capítulos tan largos como este.**


	8. Chapter 7

-Habla, nadie te lo impide.

Todos abrieron los ojos escadalizados y se volvieron a mirar a mi hermana. Yorick solo sonrió.

-Y si alguien habla, elevo mas la voz,¿no?

Ella lo evaluó con la mirada.

-Sí, sería lo mas inteligente.

Entonces Yorick se rió. Yo me reí también, junto con los otros chicos. A veces no sabía en lo que se le pasaba a mi hermana por la cabeza.

-Bien,- empezó él, levantando mucho mas de lo necesario la voz, en señal de mi hermana. Mucho sonrieron y hubo risas leves. Ella ni sonrió- no traigo buenas noticias.

Eso borró todas las sonrisas, dejando muecas amargas.

-Joder, Yorick, ya te vale.- dijo uno entre la multitud. Yorick miro mal a un punto perfectamente definido en medio de aquella multitud.

-Te recuerdo, Faas Berg, que entre nosotros hay niños pequeños. - dicho esto paseo su mirada significativamente por toda la habitación-. Pero no vengo a hablar de los niños, ha vuelto a haber un ataque a un pueblo.

Esto desencadenó toda clase de sonidos: gritos ahogados, fuertes aspiraciones de aire, etc. Él siguió hablando.

-Como las ultimas dos veces; mortales, las casa en ruinas y ningún superviviente.

-¿Ni siquiera los niños pequeños esta vez?- preguntó desesperanzada la chica que había visto ayer, estaba tan hermosa como entonces.

Yorick enarcó una ceja, como si le costase creer que ella estaba preocupada.

-No Elyn, tampoco esta vez han sobrevivido los niños.- su expresión se entristeció tanto que casi me rompe el alma. A mi lado Fedric bufó y les dijo algo a los demás parecido a :"Ya ha caído otro".

-Bueno,- continuó- ya sabéis que la vez anterior las Valkirias acordaron que solo nos entrometeríamos si había un tercer caso- hizo una pausa dramática-. Ah llegado ese caso, por lo que montaremos una búsqueda.

-¿Busqueda?- pregunte confundido a mis amigos.

- Para los nuevos- continuó el antes de que Skylar me contestase-, una búsqueda es cuando recibimos noticias que entre los mortales un monstruo esta haciendo de las suyas: un Begkonge esta secuestrando mortales, los Draugr se escapan de los cementerios,- en cuanto nombró a los Drau-no-se-que, Karee se inclino hacia delante, con la boca semiabiertasemiabierta repitiendo el nombre para sí misma. Yorick se fijó en su interes-, los Trolls salen de sus apestosos escondites y demás.- en ese punto de los Trolls todos sin excepción hicieron una mueca, incluso mi hermanita-. Entonces, en nuestro deber como semidioses, vamos y solucionamos el problema, pues los mortales tienen una vista de corto alcance.

Resumiendo, me dije, los malos la lían parda y nosotros solucionamos el desastre. Si se miraba desde ese ángulo, parecíamos superhéroes. Molaba.

-Solo habrá un participante obligatorio: Daven Mattsson- alce la vista de repente para encontrarme con su mirada-. Como ya sabéis, muchas veces es en las búsquedas cuando, los hijos, al demostrar su valía son reclamados por su progenitor divino, esa sera la razón para que Daven venga- entonces tendió una mano en mi dirección, la mire confusa.

Una manita me empujo hacia delante, me di la vuelta y era Karee.

Kristof me cogió entonces del brazo.

-Subete a la mesa con él- me susurro. En el momento en el que estuve subido a la maldita mesa Yorick siguió hablando.

-Ahora, que levanten la mano los voluntarios- gracias a los dioses, mis amigos estaban entre ellos y Yorick los hizo subir conmigo-. Muy bien, estos cuatro y yo iremos a la búsqueda. Que empieze la cena.

La cena comenzó y, otra vez con toda la gente mirándonos.

Karee los seguía ignorando, pero me miro fijamente todo el rato. Lo peor de todo era que no podía ver lo que sentía mi hermanita: abandono, traición al saber que no la llevaba con migo, orgullo...

Pero los chicos me distrajeron y me hicieron reír. Las interpretaciones de Skylar sobre cuando Fedric vio por primera vez un Draugr eran irrisorias para todos los que las escuchábamos... Bueno, para todos menos para el propio Fedric. Y para Karee.

Al preguntar que era un Draugr hice un esfuerzo titánico por no mirar a mi hermana. Ese era el monstruo que habíamos visto hacia tiempo.

Al terminar la cena los chicos me dijeron que seria mejor ir a dormir temprano, pues mañana debíamos estar en la entrada a las seis de la mañana. Casi me desmayo al oír la hora.

-Bueno, nosotros te pasamos a despertar, ¿vale?- dijo Kristof al ver mi casi-primer-paro-cardiaco.

-Pues lleva una palangana de agua fría- mascullo mi hermana.

Todos rieron y la mire mal. Ella solo miraba con el ceño fruncido a los chicos, no había estado bromeando. Solo Skylar se dio cuenta de eso.

-Espera,¿enserio lo dices enserio?

Karee solo rodó los ojos y entro en la habitación, con Freki detrás. Me disponía a despedirme de ellos y entrar pos de mi hermana cuando una voz me detuvo.

-Guerreros, mañana a las seis en...

-La entrada- le interrumpió Skylar-. Lo sabemos, lo sabemos.

-Lo lamentamos, a veces no sabe contener su lengua- se disculpo Kristof, agarrando fuertemente a su compañero de cuarto por el brazo-.¡ Mañana a primera hora!

-Suelta- mascullo el alborotador del grupo-, me haces daño.

La repuesta de sus amigos se perdió en los pasillos. Me gire para ver a Yorick, quien siendo varios años mayor que yo era a la vez una cabeza y media mas bajo. El me miraba analiticamente.

¿Se puede saber porque desde que e llegado todo el mundo me mira así?¿Tengo acaso monos en la cara?

-Tu hermana no parece contenta con tu marcha.

-Ella, que yo sepa, no ha mostrado su descontento en ningún momento.- le repliqué. Sonrió.

-Sí, es una muchacha peculiar.- ignore el probable insulto para no verme obligado a darle un bofetón.

-Siempre ha sido muy inteligente.

-Sí- murmuro Yorick pensativo-. Tienes una hermana muy, muy inteligente.

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se perdió en una curva.

Suspire, no entendía nada de lo que se le pasaba a estos por la cabeza.

Al entrar en la habitación me encontré a mi hermana sentada en su cama y con el pelo suelto. A la luz de las lamparas parecía que cada mechón estuviese echo del más fino oro. No levanto la vista de Freki cuando entre, ni cuando me senté en su cama.

Le cogí la barbilla para hacerla mirarme. No le gusto ese gesto y frunció los labios en un gesto desaprobado.

-¿Que te pasa Karee? Tengo la sensación de que ya no me cuentas nada. ¿Que te paso antes, en el comedor?- pregunte preocupado.

Ella por fin clavo sus ojos en los mios, y sentí un escalofrío recorrer me la columna vertebral. Esos ojos estaban llenos de sabiduría, tristeza y otra tantas emociones que no pude descifrar.

-Hay cosas que es mejor no saber, Daven. Creeme cuando te lo digo.- dijo, como si tuviera cientos de años en vez de siete. Me aparto la mano de su barbilla y se acosto, usando, como siempre, de almohada a Freki.

Suspire y me acosté en mi cama. Mañana sería un largo día.

-¿Algún consejo?- pregunte ya medio dormido.

-Sí, en esta ocasión sobrevive y, para el futuro las apariencias siempre engañan, no te dejes embaucar por lo que es bello ni por los caracteres que la gente te muestre. Eso será tu fin. Has de ser desconfiado, solo eso te servirá.- eso es lo que me pareció oír, pero lo descarté. Era mi hermana pequeña, no uno de esos oráculos callejeros.

&%&

Al final los muy cabrones si utilizaron la palangana de agua fría.

Me desperté de un sobresalto, aguantando me un grito ya que sabía que mi hermanita dormía aún.

Ellos solo se rieron, mientras que yo les lance una mirada asesina. O no funciono bien o, con mi aspecto solo resultaba mas ridículo porque ellos solo se rieron más.

-Mira el lado positivo- me dijo entre susurros Skylar-: ya no te hace falta bañarte.

Le mire mal, pero eso no le amedendro.

Me vestí después de la _ducha_ y me acerque al oído de Karee, para susurrarle la despedida. No quería despertarla.

-Adiós hermanita. Te será difícil pero portate bien.

No esperé una respuesta. Salí con los chicos y en la entrada nos encontramos a Yorick. También había otras personas para despedirnos, entre ellas estaba la hermosa rubia. Elyn, recordé.

-¿Preparados?- pregunto Yorick.

Asentimos en respuesta.

-Tened suerte, guerreros- dijo Olrún-. Regresad sanos y salvos, con nuestra gloria más elevada que cuando os fuisteis.

-Así lo quieran el Padre de Todos y las Nornas.- dijeron todos a una. La mia llegó un poco tarde.

Las Valkirias nos abrieron pasos y salimos, al frío amanecer sin mirar atrás una sola vez.

&%&

Ya empezaban de nuevo.

Siempre eran así, cuando menos te los esperabas hacían acto de presencia. Casi me descubrían antes en el comedor.

Al menos algo habían avanzado, cuando Daven me llamo pude salir sin dificultad.

Siempre me mostraban escenas mas o menos difusas, las únicas mas o menos claras habían sido cuando el Draugr y al encontrarme con ese Landvaettir, ese espíritu protector del bosque había recogido cuando caí al suelo. Lo malo es que me pase toda la noche medio acostada en la nieve y había cogido un catarro.

La segunda vez había sido la más translúcida de todas, me mostró un pequeño pueblo a la orilla de un lago. Los niños jugaban en las calles lenas de nieve. La siguiente escena había sido de esas mismas calles desoladas, con las casas semiderruidas y la nieve escarlata, tenida de ese color por sangre de esas personas, que descansaban sobre esa misma nieve. Una de ellas, una niña de no más de tres años me había mirado fijamente con esos ojos sin vida. Nunca olvidaría esos ojos azul oscuro, tan parecidos a los de mi hermano.

Le segunda vez, había sido la más clara. Había.

Estaba en una habitación oscura, debia ser de madrugada.

Me levanté de golpe de la cama, despertando a las otras tres figuras que dormían también en la misma habitación. Intenté fijarme en ellas, pero estaban demasiado borrosas para ser distingibles. Me incorpore y me fije en que debía de tener unos quince, probablemente diesiceis años.

-¿Que pasa Karee?- gimió adormilada una voz.

-Ya te vale tener una buena excusa, Barbie.- gruño hosco un pequeño bulto en la cama de la esquina derecha. Vislumbre un pelo pelirrojo oscuro, un desastre irresoluble de rizos.

-Hay que irse.- el tono era sombrio, pero mi voz sonó clara y madura. Una voz echa para el mando.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto la misma voz de antes, mas preocupada. Debía saber que tono sombrío no significaba nada bueno.

-¿Barbie?- pregunto de nuevo el bulto, mas despierto.

-Levantaos, hay que coger a los pequeños y llevarlos al refugio.

-Karee, dimos que pasa.

La Karee mayor se volvió. Ahoge un sollozo al reconocer a Maija.

-No hay tiempo, vamos.

Después de eso las escenas fueron mas rápidas y difusas que antes. Me reconocí con esa misma edad gritándole a Yorick y a los chicos, desesperada por que me escuchasen.¿Dónde estaba Daven?

-¡Os lo dije!- les rugía, con la multitud en pijama al rededor mio, tratando de calmarme-¡Os dije cien veces que no podíamos fiarnos de ellos, que nos iban a...!

Otra vez hubo un torrente de imágenes borrosas. Entre todo aquel caos oí un grito de agonía.

Volvió a haber una escena lúcida. Corría por uno de corredores de La Casa.

Las paredes estaban llenas de manchas y borrones de sangre.

¿Donde estaban las Valkirias? ¿No se suponía que debían protegerlos?

Sabía que ellas no tenían que ver nada con esto, y que ellas nos entrenaban para no tener que protegernos.

Entonces lo ví; un borrón de pelo negro que corría hasta perderse por una esquina. La vista se me volvió roja por la rabia, oí como la tormenta tornaba fuera y un rayo cayo con tal fuerza que el mismo suelo tembló en respuesta. En respuesta a mi rabia y a mi odio...y a mi desesperación.

La tormenta que había fuera era por mí. Supe que dependía de lo que sintiese para que la tormenta amainase o destrozada cada árbol y cada arbusto a su paso.

-Vuelve aquí- el odio que resonaba en mi voz me mando un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral-. Vuelve aquí...

Las imágenes me volvieron a golpear con fuerza. Me encogí de puro dolor.

Ahora estaba en un bosque, no, un parque, un parque realmente enorme.

Me sentía feliz, en paz con todo. Entonces sentí que unas manos me tapaban los ojos por detrás y alguien me depositaba un beso en la nuca. Sonreí, no podría haber sido más feliz.

Otra sucesión de imágenes, retrocedía. Me volví a encoger por el dolor.

Intenté pararlo, ver algo de utilidad. Me esforze hasta notar las gotas de sudor correme por la frente. Algo de utilidad, pensaba, por favor algo útil.

Unas voces rieron.

"_Eres tozuda, hija de Asgard, tozuda y fuerte. Muy fuerte, sera entretenido ver como avanzas. De momento, esto es lo que necesitas saber, Katherine Mattsson."_

Las imágenes pararon. Cogí aire, para llenar mis vacíos pulmones. No me había dado cuenta de que retenía la respiración.

Eran unas ruinas, todo estaba destrozado.

Había sangre manchando la nieve y bulto encima de esta. Unas figuras rodeaban el bulto.

Tenia una vista perfecta desde donde estaba.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas desconsoladamente.

Era Daven.

"_Recuerda hija de Asgard: nada es definitivo. Nada."_

**_Frase del día: No diré "no llores", por que no todas las lágrimas son malas._**


	9. Chapter 8

Se levantó de un salto.

Las lágrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas, pero ella no sollozaba. Su cuerpo entero temblaba como una hoja.

Freki apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y ella hundió la suyo en la gruesa capa de pelo que era el cuello del lobo.

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo se paso así.

Para, se ordeno, piensa y encuentra una solución.

Se separo del lobo y fue al baño, se peino y se vistió al mismo tiempo que buscaba una solución.

_Nada es definitivo, hija de Asgard._

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Había una solución a todo esto, y ella la encontraría.

_Tenía_ que encontrarla.

Ella no iba a perder a su hermano, era lo único que tenía. Puede que fuese algo tonto, y nunca se diese cuenta de nada y siempre pensase que todas las personas eran buenas, pero él era lo único que le quedaba de esa mujer que la había traído al mundo para luego abandonarla a su merced.

Salió sigilosamente de la habitación y fue al salón, estaba vacío y el reloj marcaba las once y media de la mañana. Podía hacer todo lo que se proponía.

De camino a la enfermería se frotó con fuerza la frente y se dió unos cachetes en las mejillas. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrarlas a ellas.

-¡Hola!- saludo efusivamente Linnae-, ¿estas enferma? Tienes mal aspecto.

-Solo necesito algo de lo que me diste el otro día y estaré como nueva.

-¿Estas segura?- me preguntó una preocupada Maija. Le revolví el pelo, consiguiendo sacar una sonrisa falsa,al recordar la visión.

-Si, completamente segura.

-No me pienso arriesgar- me espetó Linnae. Me tense, ¿me iba a retener en la enfermería?-. Tu te vas a quedar en tu habitación y luego nosotras te avisamos para ir a comer.

Casi suspiro del alivio, casi.

-Vale- dije en tono resignado, como si estuviese triste por no estar con ellas-. Por cierto, ¿esta bebida que es?

-Hidromiel- me contesto Maija, mientras me abrazaba la cintura-, la sacan de Heidrun, la cabra de oro que vive en Asgard. En vez de leche da hidromiel que beben los dioses y a nosotros nos cura.

-Sí- sonrió Linnae-, pero no te bebas mucha o acabarás calcinandote por dentro.

No sabía si estaba de broma o no, pero decidí que era mejor no averiguarlo.

-Adiós- me despedí.

-Adiós- respondieron al unísono.

Saliendo de la enfermería, choque con un pequeño bulto pelirrojo y unos ojos azul clarísimo me fulminaron con la mirada. El bulto bufó.

-Perfecto, otra Barbie para las de Hnoss. Lo que me faltaba a estas alturas de la película.

No me dió tiempo a responder, nos apartó a Freki y mi de un empujón como si fuese mas alta que yo y no al contrario y se encamino hacia donde yo acababa de salir.

_Barbie._ Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral.

Pero no tenia tiempo para pensar en eso, en hora y media sería la comida. Para entonces ya tenía que estar lejos.

Fui derecha a la cocina, que por suerte estaba vacía. Cogí unas provisiones para mí, a Freki no le harían falta, ya cazaría el por su cuenta.

-¿Que haces?

Me di la vuelta precipitadamente para encontrarme con la espectacular rubia que mi hermano había estado admirando. El comentario de Fedric no se me había olvidado.

Una rompecorazones, ¿eh? Mas le valía no tocar a mi hermano o...bueno, Freki se encargaría de ella. Pero había algo que no encajaba, un presentimiento, como si algo en esa chica estuviese mal. Era como si le oprimiesen el corazón y me quedase muda. No tenía un buen presentimiento.

-Tenía hambre, esta mañana no desayune- dije con una falsísima sonrisa. Ella me sonrió de vuelta y se rió levemente.

-Normal, yo el segundo día también busque la forma de escaquearme.

La sonrisa se me congeló en la boca.

-No me escaqueo. Tengo hambre y voy a buscar comida. Me encuentro mal y no entreno. Pero yo NUNCA me escaqueo.- dije en el tono más helado que poseía.

Me devolvió una sonrisa helada.

-Ya seguro. Por cierto, bonito hermano- dijo risueña, mirándose con atención las uñas.

-Ni lo toques- gruñí feroz. Freki me secundó.

Ella solo se rió.

-¿Sabes de quien soy hija?- repasé mentalmente la lista de dioses que conocía. Di con la diosa.

-Eres hija de Hnoss, la diosa de la belleza.

-Exacto, y no me subestimes , enana de las narices.

Se dió media vuelta y se largó pavoneándose. Un pequeño destello acudió a mi mente. Sonreí de forma maléfica.

-No me subestimes tu a mí, Elyn Lundberg. Andante con ojo, el destino te puede devolver todas las que has echo.

Se quedó petrificada y se volvió a verme.

Yo ya no estaba allí.

&%&

Fue relativamente fácil salir, no me costó mucho evitar a los demás, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que llevaba a un enorme lobo conmigo.

Llegué hasta el muelle y cogí una pequeña barca para salir de esta isla, en medio del lago Kluane.

Reme tranquilamente, como si fuese un paseo hasta el puerto del que, supuse, había sido el mismo pueblo donde mi hermano hizo el ganso y le dejaron insconciente.

-¡Pero que!- fue el grito que me recibió. Una señora mayor, de unos setenta y pico años estaba en el puertito, pescando.

-¿¡Que haces niña!? ¡Deberias estar con los demás!

Entonces vio al lobo y se callo. Me miro con los ojos como platos.

-Tengo un cosa que hacer, no me puedo quedar aquí.

-Te tienes que entrenar, eres demasiado joven para salir- me dijo, entre preocupada y escandalizada.

-Me las se apañar, y mi hermano esta en peligro.- maldije a mis adentros en cuanto dije esto último. La mujer me miro recelosa.

-El chico, Daven, a salido esta mañana perfectamente hacia su misión.

Permanecí callada, ¿y si me tomaba por loca y me encerraba cuando le dijese lo que me pasaba? La señora me clavó las uñas en la barbilla para obligarme a mirarla.

-No puedo decirle lo que e visto- dije, en un tono que le quitó el color de la cara a la señora-. Solo se lo que mi hermano podría morir.

La señora me miro fijamente para, finalmente suspirar cansada. Me sonrió.

-Llevo mas de cuarenta años viviendo aquí, con mis hijos, nietos y vecinos- rió-. Y, aún así no me he acostumbrado a vosotros- negó con la cabeza-. Ve pequeña, sigue tu instinto. Si no te fías de ti misma no te puedes fiar de nadie.

-Que los dioses te acompañen- me despedí.

-Que los dioses te guarden, hija- replicó ella-. Te hará falta.

La mire fijamente, pero ella tenía su vista fija en algún lugar lejano.

En un lugar no muy lejano del pueblo se oyeron unos gritos infantiles de diversión. Me volví hacia la anciana, pero seguía sin dirigirme la mirada.

Mire el bosque y, sin necesidad de pensármelo dos veces, corrí hacía el cobijo de sombra que ofrecían los árboles, con Freki siguiendo cada uno de mis pasos con protector recelo.

&%&

La marcha fue relativamente fácil.

Supongo que tenía que ver con el que me había pasado los últimos dos meses atravesando los bosques con mi hermanita. Me hubiera gustado reírme de Skylar alardeando de que mi hermanita aguantaba un ritmo de marcha mucho mayor que él. Y que se quejaba muchísimo menos.

-¿No podríamos parar un poco?- se quejo por cien milésima vez Skylar-. Estoy agotado.

Kristof y yo solo reíamos entre dientes, mientras Fedric tenia todo el rato el ceño fruncido. Yorick iba encabezando la marcha, por lo que no podía ver su expresión.

-Se puede saber- dijo Fedric, interrumpiendo una nueva queja- donde narices te metes en los entrenamientos de bosque-atraviesa.

-En la cocina escondido- replicó el ojiazul sin la más mínima vergüenza.

Entonces Yorick se paró y dió la vuelta, con cara neutral.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te saltas los entrenamientos?

-Y... yo...- Yorick le interrumpió con un gesto de mano y le miró furioso.

-Si no te salteses los entrenamientos, no te costaría tanto hacer esta marcho, no te quejarias tanto y, no nos tendrías hartos con tus malditas quejas.

Dicho esto, se dió media vuelta y continuó el camino a zancada amplia. Gracias a los dioses Skylar no se volvió a quejar hasta que paramos a almorzar.

-Gracias a los dioses- suspiró aliviado mientras se quitaba una bota y metió el pie en la nieve-. Uff- suspiro de alivio y placer.

Fedric rodó los ojos.

-Peliculero- rió Kristof.

-¿Tu no estás cansado, Daven?

Me di la vuelta para ver que Yorick me miraba curioso. Sonreí cansado.

-Mi hermana y yo hemos estado dando caminatas desde...- me paré a recordar y me dí fue ta de todo el tiempo que había pasado-. Principios de noviembre.

-Estamos a principios de marzo- dijo un sorprendido Skylar-, ¿como demonios habéis tardado tanto?

Me sonrojé al acordarme del pueblo donde nos habíamos quedado.

-Pasamos el invierno en un pueblo pequeño, no me pareció bien hacer a Karee salir a caminar con todo ese frío.

-¿Y que os hizo salir antes de tiempo?- dejó caer Yorick-. En muchos lugares aún se considera invierno, sobre todo aquí.

Me removí nervioso, sintiendo como cuatro pares de ojos se clavaban en mí. ¿Por qué me hacían tantas preguntas?

-Algo nos siguió en el pueblo, yo no sabía que era hasta anoche. Nos persiguió un Draugr.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos, pero Yorick no pareció demasiado sorprendido.

-Daven- me dijo Kristof, mirándome cuidadosamente-. Los Draugrs nunca han dejado escapar a un inexperto, no les dejan tiempo. ¿Tu no sabrías...?

-Dejemlnos de indirectas- le cortó Fedric, mirándome desconfiado-. ¿Sabías lo que érais tu hermana y tú?

Lo mire desconcertado, ¿como narices podría haberlo sabido? Que soy ahora, ¿adivino?

Yorick bufó.

-No seáis ridículos, está claro que él no sabía nada.

Kristof asintió.

-La que lo sabía era su hermana.

-Imposible- rechacé-. Si yo no lo sabía, ¿como se supone que lo iba a hacer ella?

-Daven- me dijo Skylar en tono divertido, pasándome un brazo por el hombro-. Sabías que las mujeres a veces se cuentan secretos y nos dejan excluidos, ¿no? Es posible que tu madre se lo contase a Karee y a ti no.

-Imposible- mi tono se había vuelto amargo, y me tense hasta tal punto que Skylar separó su brazo a toda prisa de mis hombros cuando nombró a mi madre-. Mi madre nos abandonó a mi y a Karee en un orfanato cuando ella apenas tenía un par de meses.

-Entonces- dijo Yorick, inclinándose hacia delante como si yo fuera una presa arrinconada y no quisiera asustarme -, ¿como explicas que tu hermana sepa tanto? No le ha costado nada aprender, incluso en su primer día ya superó a muchos de su edad, y no le sorprendió nada cuando os dijimos que erais hijos de un dios, es más, parecía esperar esa noticia.

Lo miré, con un nudo en el corazón y la mente echa un auténtico lio. No podía soportar como me miraban, o más bien, como me miraba Yorick.

-Yo...- suspire-. Todo empezó...

Y se los conté, todo, sin saltarme un solo detalle. La manera en que nos trataban en el orfanato, la adopción de Karee, la fuga,el encuentro con nuestros abuelo, en esta parte todos palidecieron y más cuando mencioné a los lobos. Geri irguió las orejas cuando narré esta parte. Les conté cuando Karee me dijo los nombre de nuestros abuelos, cuando me despertó de madrugada para avisarme del Draugr, la trayectoria por los pueblos, cuando esa mañana no apareció y la encontré con el ser verde y, ojalá me perdone, cuando en el comedor tenía los ojos raros.

Cuando terminé el relato, ya anochecía.

Todos estuvimos un rato callados después de eso, hasta que Skylar tendió repentinamente la mano hacía Fedric y dijo descaradamente:

-La pasta, idiota.

Fedri dijo algo en un idioma extraño, pero algo en mi cabeza me dijo que significaba: "mierda".

-Es uno de los dialectos- me dijo Kristof con una sonrisa comprensiva-. Nuestra gente, los vikingos hablaban muchas leguas y dialectos, nosotros podemos hablarlas también, por mucho que sean lenguas muertas, aunque descubrirás que se darán mejor unos que otros.

-Esa fue la lengua con la que tu hermana hablo con el Landvaettir.- añadio un malhumorado Fedric. Skylar le tendió también la mano a Kristof pero este enarcó una ceja y el ojkazul se sonrojó.

-Al menos tenía que intentarlo.

-¿Por qué le diste dinero a Skylar?- le pregunté confuso a Fedric. Este hizo una mueca.

-Hicimos una apuesta- me explico Skylar despreocupada mente mientras contaba con descaro el dinero-. Sobre quién es vuestro padre divino.

-Sí- añadió Kristof con una sonrisa de disculpa, tendiendo la mano a Skylar para que le diese su parte, lo cual hizo con un dramático puchero-. Aunque solo por los lobos ya había uno que se llevaba todas las papeletas.

-Si eres inteligente- mascullo Skylar. Fedric le lanzó una mirada de muerte.

-Y ya- continuó Yorick-, cuando nos has contado de lo tu hermana es capaz, se a echo realidad lo más evidente e improbable.

Los mire confuso.

Skylar bufó.

-Venga ya, no me digas que nunca cuando te enfadas el cielo se oscurece y empiezan a tronar rayos.

Lo miré más confuso aún.

-O, venga ya- se lamentó-. No me digas que tu hermanita se llevó todos los poderes interesantes.

-Cállate, Skylar- espetó Yorick, se volvió para mirarme a los ojos-. Es improbable que seas su hijo porque no ha tenido en unos ciento cincuenta años, ademas de solo haber tenido una niña a parte de tu hermana, y a ella también le dieron los lobos.

-Que tuvo una muerte no muy agradable- recordé con un escalofrío.

-Y solo un nieto de los vie...- Skylar vio las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros y se corrigió-. Solo un nieto de Frigg y Odín ha tenido ese don, y también fue hijo de Él.

-¿Quien...?

-Thor- me interrumpió Yorick-. Eres hijo de Thor, dios del trueno y la justicia, hijo predilecto de Odín.

-Fuera los favoritismos- abucheó Skylar. Kristof le dió una colleja.

-Pero claro- dijo Yorick, recostándose contra el tronco del árbol-, lo más probable es que tu hermana ya lo sepa.

**Frase del día: Tambien el gatito araña.**

**&%&**

**Muy, bien. Ahora tendré mas tiempo libre debido a las benditas vacaciones. Voy a ser buena y daros un regalazo, voy a hacer un onne-shoot navideño, solo tenéis que dejarme comentarios para decir si queréis que lo haga desde el punto de vista de Karee o del de Daven.**

** Felices fiestas.**


	10. Chapter 9

Empezaba a anochecer.

Karee miro frustrada a Freki, el cual hacía rato que había perdido el rastro de su hermano y los demás. Se acercó a el y cogió su cabeza entre las manos y apoyo la nariz en el hocico del lobo.

-Vamos, Freki. Hay que encontrar al idiota de Dave. No puedo perderle, chico.

Le besé el hocico y lo observé volver a buscar sin éxito el rastro de mi hermano.

Cinco minutos después nos acostamos contra el tronco caído de un árbol a cenar. Mientras Freki devoraba una ardilla, me puse a pensar las opciones que tenía ante mi:

•Volver sin Daven, dejando que se muriera, haciendo que la conciencia me destrozara hasta volverme majara.

•Seguir dando vueltas como una estúpida por el bosque para morir yo también, lo cuál no sería muy útil.

•Pedir ayuda a alguien en quien pudiese confiar para que no me delatase.

La última opción sería la mejor pero, ¿a quien le podía pedir ayuda con esos requisitos en medio del bosque?

-Soy idiota- me espeté, dándome un golpe en la frente que sobresaltó al lobo. Me miró con curiosidad mientras echaba las mitad de mi comida al fuego para conseguir ayuda por parte de mis abuelos, creo que no sería muy prudente hacerle la ofrenda a mi padre. Si el nos había abandonado y ni siquiera apareció cuando escapamos, ¿por qué me ayudaría? Vale que no estuviese permitido interactuar con los mortales, pero nosotros no eramos mortales, al menos no del todo. Y no podía dejar de sentir cierto resentimiento hacia él. Por muy dios que se fuese su comportamiento era inexcusable.

Me puse sobre el tronco y afianze el puñal que había cogido de la armería, para estar lista si algo me encontraba algo peligroso por la tamaña estupidéz que iba a haber. Pasaba demasiado tiempo con mi hermano.

-¡Ebbe!

Mi grito resonó por todo el bosque, haciendo moverse a las sombras que nos rodeaban. Freki se levantó para vigilar a dichas sombras mientras me miraba acusadoramente.

No le hice caso.

-¿Me buscabas, princesa?- dijo una voz en aquel idioma que comprendía como si lo llevase hablando desde que nací.

Me volví para verle. Su piel agrietada de un marrón grisáceo, un despeinado pelo del mismo color con un ligero tono verdoso y esos ojos completamente verdes. Se podría camuflar y nunca lo notaría, ya costaba distinguirlo aún cuando estaba a la vista.

Abrí la boca para contestar pero me dijo con un gesto de mano que eso no hacía falta. Me sonrió, mostrándome esos numerosos, pequeños y afilados dientes de tiburón.

Nota mental: si me peleaba con el no dejar que me mordiera.

-Me envían el Padre de Todos y su hijo predilecto- me quedé de piedra ante esa afirmación, mi cara hizo reír a Ebbe-. ¿Enserio crees que dejarían a su pequeña sola en el bosque? Las valkirias recibieron una buena bronca por no vigilarte, no estarán contenta cuando vuelvas. Si a alguien le quedaban dudas sobre tu ascendencia se han evaporado.

-Respecto a las Valkirias, podré vivir con su cabreo, pero, dices que si no te lo hubiesen pedido ellos, ¿no habrías venido?- no pensaba admitir lo dolida que estaba ante esa cuestión, Ebbe me había caído muy bien.

Él solo se rió, haciendo que Freki gruñera. Ebbe miro de reojo al gran lobo.

-No- admitió lentamente, mientras se acercaba mí-. No suele pasar entre los mortales y los de mi raza, pero me caes bien. Hay mucha más inteligencia y sensibilidad en ti que en mil de los de tu raza. Tienes respeto por lo distinto y tus ojos muestran mucha sabiduría a pesar de tu temprana edad. No me quiero imaginar lo que has visto. Sobre todo para que reaccionases de esta manera. Podrías haber hablado con las Valkirias, ellas te habrían entendido y escuchado. Y tus ojos me dicen que eso ya lo sabías- no contesté a esa afirmacion-. Debe ser muy serio, tu abuela no había visto nada, por lo que suponemos que _las_ viste.

Asentí.

-Así es y no pienso volver atrás, las Valkirias habrían enviado a los mayores. Tenía que ser yo. Por algo me lo mostraron a mi y no a la abuela.

Me evaluó y le devolví una mirada retadora.

-No voy a volver- dije furiosa. Freki gruño en acuerdo conmigo.

Ebbe levantó las manos en gesto inocente.

-Te llevaré a un lugar donde pasar la noche, aquí hace mucho frío- se acercó a mi y me cogió la mano-. Por la mañana te iras temprano, antes de que Sigrún y Sváva vengan a buscarte. Te ayudaremos a ti y a él- dijo señalando a un ya tranquilo Freki-a encontrar el rastro de tu escurridizo hermano.

No pude negarme, uno: por que estaba cansada y tenía sueño, dos: porque lo que decía sonaba muy razonable.

Atravesamos uno de los pocos arbustos que había y llegamos a un claro. Parecía otro mundo.

Todo era alegre, como si no les llegasen las preocupaciones del mundo exterior. Todos nos miraron.

Ebbe me dirigió a un árbol en concreto, donde estaba apoyada una casita, dentro de la casita había una encantadora familia de landvaettir, dos adultos que me sonrieron un poco nerviosos, la cuál les devolví cálidamente. Detrás de ellos había un landvaettir pequeño que me sonrió abiertamente con sus dientecitos de tiburón. Era una de las cosas más monas que había visto en la vida.

Entre con ellos en la casita y tuve una de las noches más agradables que había tenido nunca. Por una vez en mucho tiempo las imágenes no me atormentaron en sueños.

A la mañana siguiente me despedí de ellos y Ebbe me acompañó hasta un punto.

-Desde aquí no os costará llegar a ellos.

-Gracias, te debo una muy grande.

Le quitó importancia con un gesto de mano.

-No me debes nada, Karee. Se que lo que te pediría de todas formas no lo harías.

Fruncí en ceño y le miré . Me sonrió con indulgencia.

-No me contaras lo que viste, ¿no es así?

Me tense y mire hacia donde Freki me esperaba, listo para empezar la marcha de nuevo.

-No tendría importancia preocuparte, Ebbe- dije en un tono tan maduro que hasta a mi me sorprendió. Ya me empezaba a parecer a la Karee de mi visión-. Nada es definitivo.

Dicho esto le sonreí con confianza y seguí a mi lobo hacia lo más profundo de aquel bosque.

No vi como el sonreía mientras intentaba descifrar el significado de mis palabras. No vi como se rendía, negaba con la cabeza y se daba la vuelta para volver al claro.

&%&

Nos levantamos más temprano de lo que me habría gustado otra vez.

-Levanta, Daven- me dijo Skylar, levantandome con un ligero puntapié.

Por una vez estuve de acuerdo con Geri; ambos gruñimos a Skylar.

-Vale, vale- dijo retrocediendo-. Algunos se levantaron con la pata izquierda.

-Normal- bufó Fedric-, sobretodo si se levantan de esa manera. Aunque no me extraña que con tu inteligencia quieras despertar a un lobo con una patada.

Skylar mostrando absoluta madurez le sacó la lengua y le enseño el dedo corazón.

-Sientate en esta, al menos yo no perdí una apuesta que estaba clara como el agua.

Fedric dió una paso amenazante hacia Skylar, antes de que Kristof se interpusiera, Yorick les dió una collera a los dos.

-No quiero discusiones. Skylar, como algún día se te ocurra levantarme de esa manera no vivirás para contarlo. Fedric, la apuesta estaba clarísima, en eso Skylar tiene punto.

Y se dirigió a la hoguera a coger su ración de comida, dejandolos con tres palmos y medio de narices.

Desayunamos de forma pacífica,exceptuando que dos de los comensales creían que se podrían matar con la mirada.

-Bien- dijo Yorick, levantándose-. Que cada uno coja un pedazo de bocadillo y lo lleve a mano, ayer nos retrasamos demasiado y hoy no haremos ningún descanso hasta llegar al pueblo.

Intenté no reírme al ver la cara de Skylar. Fedric ni lo intento.

-¿Hacia cuál de los tres nos dirigimos?- preguntó Kristof, después de darle una colleja a Fedric.

-Al del segundo ataque, es el que según los informes tiene un rastro más claro.

-¿A qué distancia estamos?- inquirí.

Yorick me miro pensativo.

-A unos nueve, diez kilómetros.

Skylar gimió y Geri escondió su cabeza debajo de las patas.

-Parece más su lobo que el tuyo- rió Fedric al ver las reacciones de ese par de vagos.

-Por mí se lo puede quedar- le susurré. Él negó con la cabeza, divertido.

-En marcha- nos animó Kristof-. Cuanto antes empezemos, antes terminaremos.

Andamos en silencio todo el día, y eso me dió mucho tiempo para pensar.

Yo no quería pensar.

No sabía porque mi hermanita, la niña de mis ojos me había ocultado todo esto. Me dolía pensar que no confiaba en mí.

¿Había sido un mal hermano? ¿No la había cuidado lo suficientemente bien? Y si no era esto, ¿porque me lo había ocultado?

Me devané los sesos con eso.

Mi hermanita siempre había sido una monada, aparte de ser siempre muy educada, en ocasiones demasiado. Pero quitando eso, era muy cerrada. No hablaba con casi nadie, habeces casi no hablaba conmigo.

¿Tenía eso que ver con que no me lo contase?

Probablemente, pero no justificaba el porqué nunca mencionó en tema de nuestro padre. Ni siquiera se había interesado nunca por la mujer que la había traído al mundo, ¿cómo iba a interesarse por nuestro padre?

En ese momento Geri empezó a gruñir.

-¿Daven?-preguntó Kristof-. ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa?

No le respondí, fui hasta la altura de Geri y me agache. En cuanto lo hice me lamió la mejilla.

Me sobresalté, nunca me había demostrado el mas mínimo cariño, ¿porque lo iba a hacer ahora?

Me levanté y fuí hasta el límite de los árboles hacia los que gruñía con insistencia.

Me llegó un olor tan nauseabundo que se me saltaron las lágrimas.

Mis compañeros imitaron mi ejemplo.

-Bueno- dijo Kristof, sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su tono de voz, aunque al final se le quebró-. Ya hemos llegado, Skylar.

Este solo se fue a un lado para vomitar.

Entonces se Yorick avanzo. No tuvimos otro remedio que seguirle.

Nos tapamos la nariz y resistimos las inmensas ganas de devolver la comida.

No quedaba ningún cadáver, todos habrían sido enterrados, pero el olor dulzón y putrefacto de la muerte aún habitaba en esas destrozadas calles. No había una sola casa en pié, solo montones de escombros por todas partes.

Llegamos hasta un descampado, donde se podían ver unas enormes huellas de pies. Fuí a somarme por donde venían y ví una descomunal mancha de sangre. En medio de la nieve de veía un palo de hockey roto.

Aquello me recordó esa tarde en la que había enseñado a jugar a Karee. Se me hizo un nudo en el corazón.

-Acamparemos aquí- dijo Yorick con voz un tanto ausente-. Mañana a primera hora seguiremos esas huellas.

Nadie discutió, no teníamos ánimo.

Mire como el solse ocultaba tras los árboles, no me gustaba este lugar, y no solo por que hubiese tanta muerte.

Algo estaba mal, lo sentía en lo más hondo de mí, una emoción primaria que me decía que me fuese de allí mientras podía.

Empezó a montar mi tienda junto a mis amigos.

**Frase del día: Un día te reirás tanto que olvidarás tus cicatrices.**


	11. Chapter 10

Se hacía de noche, terminaba mi segundo y último día de marcha.

Freki se notaba muy nervioso, y yo también lo estaba, algo raro flotaba en el aire.

No me gustaba esto, me notaba observada, todos los pelos de mis brazos estaban completamente erizados. Freki no estaba mejor; no dejaba de dar vueltas y de comprobar que el rastro era el correcto. Me miraba con aprensión, como si recordase el destino de su anterior dueña.

Me estaba llevando a terreno poco seguro, y ambos los sabíamos y, yo al menos, lo aceptabamos.

Cuantas veces intentó dar media vuelta, desde luego fueron muchas. No le hice caso a sus advertencias, pues yo ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

Bueno, no lo sabía, pero ya lo suponía.

Ya era noche cerrada cuando llegamos al pueblo.

A pesar de las arcadas provocadas por el dulzón olor de la muerte, cruze las ruinas de aquel lugar en el que antes se alzaba un lugar tranquilo, habitado por personas tranquilas y que nunca volvería a ser como antes.

Di un paseo por esas calles, no tenía prisa de que mi hermano se pusiera a gritarme como un histérico. De todas formas ya sabía que le iba a decir, pero no sabía si me comprendería a mí y a mis razones.

Había una casa, algo más apartada del resto.

No sé por qué me adentré en ella, ni si estaba haciendo algo malo. Solo tenía curiosidad.

El salon estaba lleno de manchas de sangre, y decidí que sería mejor no explorar los otros cuartos, dado que no debían estar mejor.

Un destello rojo llamó mi atención; me acerqué y vi una pequeña muñeca pelirroja.

Nunca me habían gustado las muñecas; siempre las había visto como una estupidez y una pérdida de tiempo.

Pero esta se notaba distinta, como si encerrase algo.

Freki se acercó, pero yo ya la había cogido.

Gran error.

&%&

Me desperté como siempre; de un sobresalto y con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

No recordaba mucho, solo destellos: que una niña tan pelirroja como la muñeca jugaba con ella, que un niño salía corriendo a jugar a hockey, un rostro maternal y lleno de cariño sonreía a la pequeña pelirroja... Y ellos, sobretodo me acordaba de ellos.

Entraron bruscamente en la casa y segaron sus vidas sin pensárselo. Y se llevaron al cadáver de la niña pelirroja como premio.

_Los pequeños son los que mejor saben._

Repetía una voz ronca y maligna en mi cabeza. Seguida por las risas de sus asqueroros congéneres.

No me tenía que debanar mucho la cabeza para saber que eran.

Odio a los Trolls, y ahora más que nunca.

Pagarían cada gota de sangre derramada con sus cabezas.

Los Trolls siempre habían sido uno de los más notables monstruos, esas asquerosas y apestosas criaturas se reproducían como conejos. Siempre raptaban y asesinaban mortales para comerlos, pero la estupidez extrema típica de esa raza siempre era un punto a favor.

Pero esto...

Era más organizado de lo que era normal en ellos.

Freki empezó a gruñir.

-Vaya, vaya. Quien apareció.

Me di la vuelta lentamente para ver a Yorick, seguido por Kristof y Fedric.

El corazón me dió un vuelco. No le veía.

-¿Y mi hermano?- había dejado traslucir la desesperación de esa pregunta en mi voz. Maldición.

-Que pasa con él - preguntó Kristof en tono amable.

-Sí - dijo Fedric con amargura -. ¿Qué has visto?

Me congelé y les miré fijamente.

Suspiré frustrada, aunque más que suspirar gruñi.

-¿Qué os a contado?

-Todo lo que tú no. - replico Yorick.

Le sonreí con amargura.

-¿Y eso empieza en...?

Los tres fruncieron el ceño.

-No tiene gracia- me reprendió Kristof.

-Sí- continuó Yorick, acercándose a mí. Freki le gruñó con innata maldad que nunca antes había mostrado. Yorick fué lo bastante inteligente como para no acercárseme más-, ¿desde cuando nos mientes?

Le miré fijamente, yo no rendía cuentas ante ninguno de ellos, ¿que narices se creían?

Antes de poder responderles, dos voces gritaron al unísono.

Eran gritos de terror.

Los tres dieron un repingo y miraron hacia fuera, con un poco de conmoción no muy vikinga.

-Skylar y...

No terminé de escuchar a Fedric, pues yo ya atravesaba corriendo el pueblo hacia el origen de los gritos.

Llegué a un descampado, donde había cinco tiendas que correspondían a estos cinco genios.

Gritos de nuevo.

Me dí la vuelta para verlo; un gusano.

Un maldito gusano del tamaña de un vagón de tren que estaba atacando a Skylar y a mi hermano.

Los chicos llegaron detrás mio y se pusieron a contraatacar junto a los dos idiotas que no habían echo más se correr de un lado para otro.

Bendita paciencia...

Y ellos se decían vikingos.

Identifiqué rápido al monstruo; era un Lindworm, una mezcla de gusano y serpiente que habitaba en los cementerios y se comía tanto a vivos como a muertos.

Pero esto nobera un cementerio, ¿verdad?

No tardé en encontrar unas cuantas tumbas.

Seguro que ni habían revisado el lugar antes de acampar.

Un estridente grito detrás mio.

Otro Lindworm, fantástico.

Freki apareció a mi lado y empezó a gruñir con gesto maligno. Intenté no sonreír. No sabía lo que le esperaba.

Un gusano gigante lleno de escamas del tamaño de mis puños y más duro que el hierro divino que mide dos metros y medio de alto y quince de largo contra una niña de diez años y un gran lobo. Él estaba en clara desventaja.

Se lanzó hacia delante.

Salté a un lado justo a tiempo para evitar el impacto brutal. Rodé por la nieve y me levante concon un salto, aprovechando el impulso para desenvainar el sax que me había agenciado en la armería.

El Lindworm se levantó como una serpiente y me buscó, cuando me encontró se preparó para lanzarse de nuevo contra mí.

Freki se lanzó a su cuello, agarrándolo con fuerza y evitando que me atacase de nuevo.

La serpiente gigante intentó desprenderse del lobo retorciéndose como un loco.

Freki no se soltó.

Adoraba a este lobo.

El monstruo dió una sacudida impulsado con todo el cuerpo que lanzó a mi amado compañero al otro lado del descampado.

Se volvió hacía mí.

Separé la piernas, afianzando las en el suelo. Di una vuelta completa a la espada en mi mano y me preparé para el impacto.

-¡Karee!- oí gritar, mi hermano estaba a salvo. De momento.

Embistió.

Salté y poniendo todo mi peso en aquel golpe le corté la cabeza de un movimiento.

-Joder con la cria- oí decir a Skylar.

Me volví con mirada acusadora.

-Esa lengua.

Otros gritos, dos Lindworms más.

-Maldita sea-masculló Yorick. Los chicos se me acercaron para alejarme lo más posible de los monstruos.

Enserio, yo sola había matado a uno mientras ellos cinco se cargaban a otro, ¿y se ponían delante para protegerme?

No entendía a los hombres, y dudo de que quisiera entenderlos.

Sentí un golpe en el hombro. Freki había vuelto a la carga, pero estaba mirando hacia atrás mio, gruñendo persistentemente.

Otros tres Lindworm.

-Chicos...

-Mierda- maldijo Yorick. Lo mire mal, muy mal.

Nos dividimos, Yorick y Fedric se fueron cada uno con uno de mis Lindworm, mientras que Kristof se encargaba de otro y Skylar y mi hermano del otro.

Eso me dejaba uno.

Ya ayudaría a uno de ellos después.

Este era más estúpido que el anterior, si era eso posible.

Fué directo hacia mí. No me aparté.

Eso debió de sorprenderle, pues redujo un poco la velocidad, un poco.

Un mandoble derecho a la cabeza y se deshizo en cenizas.

Fuí con Kristof, el me vió y me hizo un gesto con el brazo, asentí. Me gustaba su plan.

El distrajo al monstruo y yo y Freki le rodeamos. Cuando se dió cuenta de la trampa era demasiado tarde para que pudiese intentar escapar.

Se dio la vuelta y mientras le cortaba un lado de la mandíbula, dejándola inutilizada, Kristof le corto por mitad.

Él fué a ayudar a Fedric y Yorick, los que tenían serias dificultades.

Entonces ví como mi hermano salía volando por los aires junto a Geri y a Skylar insconciente en la nieve. El Lindworm se acercó a mi hermano.

La vista se me nubló de rojo.

N-a-d-i-e tocaba a mi hermano.

El aire se volvió pesado y espesas y negras nubes cubrieron el cielo. Empezó a llover con furia, las gotas se clavaban como agujas de hielo a través de todas las capas de ropa, pero eso no me molestaba.

Me sentía viva, en mi elemento.

Sonó un trueno a lo lejos y el relámpago iluminó el ahora oscuro descampado.

El Lindworm rugió.

Un rayo rompió de entre las nubes y convirtió al maldito monstruo en cenizas.

Me volví, con la vista aun roja para ver como Yorick, Kristof y Fedric me miraban asombrados.

Dos rayos más y los Lindworms desaparecieron.

Me desplomé.

-Bien echo, Karee- me felicito un dolorido Skylar mientras se sentaba a mi lado-. Pero, la próxima vez, hazlo antes.

-Cállate- le espetó Fedric mientras se acercaba-. ¿Necesitas algo, Karee?

Sonreí levemente.

-Un poco de Hidromiel no iría mal la verdad.

Kristof rió sosegadamente y dió una palmadita en la espalda. Freki se vino a tumbar a mi lado.

-Karee...

Mi hermano Daven me miraba fijamente, como si no me conociera. Me dolió verlo así, era la única familia que tenía.

-Tienes que explicarnos un par de cosas- Yorick estaba donde antes-. Todos estamos muy interesados en saber tu versión de la historia.

Los miré, sobretodo a mi dolido hermano y me sentí culpable.

Pero lo había echo para protegerle, y de eso no me arrepentiría nunca.

Suspire cansadamente.

-Bueno...

**Frase del día: Me gustas, pero contigo o sin ti la vida sigue.**

**&%&**

**_(Me escondo detrás de Geri y Freki) _**

**_Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, porfa no me mateis._**

**_Na, sé que no me podíais matar; soy un solete._**

**_Bueno, disfrutad de la lectura, adiós._**


End file.
